The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol 42
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: VOl. 42 Multi-verse.   it begins with 3 teens, a Firefly class transport ship, The Hitchhiker's gudie to the Galaxy, and a Dimensional destabilizer.
1. Prologue

****The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Volume 42 Multi-Verse****

Prologue

**"the Universe" it says "is very very very complicated, and suprisingly improbable to other universes that the only explaination is to lie back and compare it to a bottle of vintage wine that was chucked in the garbage."**

**the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy has this to say on the Subject of "multi-verse"**

**"Different universes are like the different TV stations on an american television. one universe would be the verse of Firefly, another universe would be Star wars. and on another is the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. there is another universe that is different from the others, it has no other life except for the over 7 billion on a little blue-green planet that orbits a disreagared yellow sun in the western spiral arm of the Milky way galaxy.**

**it is very easy to travel from universe to the other. just take the Heart of Gold's Improbablity Drive attach it to the engine of a Firefly class transport ship, pour a fresh cup of tea and a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster down the fuel hole of the engine and finally pray to Zarqon or any god that exists in the universe that you are in. unfortunatly, the Firefly class ship, and the Improbabilty Drive are in two different universes."**

**the Encyclopedia of Galactica has this to say on the subject of "multi-verse"**

**"THE ONLY UNIVERSE THERE IS THE SAME ONE OVER AND OVER AGAIN."**

* * *

><p><strong>our new story begins in the boring universe that has no other life except for the over 7 billion on a little blue-green planet that orbits a disreagared yellow sun in the western spiral arm of the galaxy. on that Blue-green planet are 3 teenagers that will go farther than the men on the moon. their names are as follows. Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky. they all go to the same High school, live in the same small town but they all think differently.<strong>

**Sheppard, a guy who dresses like he is prepared for a business meeting but also ready for a good time at a bar, even though he is 17.**

**Barlow, another guy who is seen as a dignified ROTC soldier who dresses like he is ready for bed. he rarly wears any jeans, not because Sheppard wears them, but because sweat pants are considered a really neat idea.**

**Sky, is a girl who now more knows her future than a packet of chips knows the history of the Irish Potato Trading Organization that lasted, secretly for more than 7.5 years and 4 months.**

**by a staggering coincidence, the universe that has a population of 7 billion, has made tv shows like Firefly, Star Wars, and the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.**

**in about 35 seconds, sheppard shall awaken from a dream that shows him what may possibly be his future.**

**34...**

**33...**

**in his dream, he sees the crew of Serenity, that are from the tv show Firefly**

**27...**

**26...**

**25...**

**he also sees how The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which he and Barlow are fans of, comes into play with Firefly.**

**18...**

**17...**

**16...**

**he dreams of the Transport ship Serenity, turn into a duck, an open book titled "Vogon Poetry" and then into a half eaten apple.**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**he watches explosions happen in space, and finally three people drinking in an outer space bar, with green acidic liquid, the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster.**

**3...**

**2..**

**1...**

"AHH!" he gets up wipes his sweat covered head with his hand. "i just had a strange dream about Serenity, and a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster." he rolls over on his side and looks at his iPod which reads the time 2:36 am.

"this will be interesting to tell Barlow." he then falls back to sleep.

**in space about 42 trillion light years from Sheppard's bed, a freak wormhole had opened up shooting out a dimension destabilizer addressed to Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky. this device, as the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy explains, is a load of dingo's kidneys that only works in a specific universe. unfortunatly it works for only 3 people in a specific universe. **

**what will happen when Sheppard tells Barlow about his strange dream? what does Sky have to do with the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy even though she has never read it? be sure to wait until the next Chapter of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Volume 42 Multi-Verse**


	2. Chapter 1 the Little Black Box

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol.42 chapter 1: Little Black Box**

**(on Earth, 2012, somewhere in New Mexico)**

**SHEPPARD'S POV**

i was asleep, drifting off into my own mind. i remembered only parts of my dreams but this one, i remembered every detail. little did i know that this was my own future.

it was morning. i was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, a black overshirt, and my black hi-tops. i loved to come to school early just so i could see the sun rise on a dark day. but today i had business to take care of.

i walked straight into the library. i logged on to the computer to look up if people have had dreams that they could remember but for some strange reason, all of the computers just wouldn't turn on.

instead of asking what the hell was going on, i just left. i finally saw Barlow. he wore his black sweat pants, and DC Comic's t-shirt that had every DC superhero on it. he took off his headphones and litsened to what i had to say.

"dude, i had the most strangest dream last night." i began. "me too." he said. "what?" i asked him. "tell me about yours." i told him and we walked towards building 4, as he told me his dream.

"i was in the StarShip Heart Of Gold, and then i stole Ford's Guide, and what happened next was a Ship, about the same size as the HOG. and i saw you in the other ship." Barlow did not hesitate with ever exact detail.

"ok, i told you mine, you tell me yours." he said before i could comment.

"well uh, as soon as i feel asleep, i had woken up on a FireFLy Class Transport Ship called Serenity. this guy, named Mal, took me to the Kitchen and had served me Chinese Food. i didnt eat it though. then an alarm went off and i saw everyone run towards the cockpit. i had folllowed them all."

barlow looked bored because this had nothing to do with his dream. or so he will think. "i had raced over to the cockpit and saw the same ship i was on. so i had raced down to thier cargo bay, stole a space suit and jumped over to the other Serenity. i dont remember much of it but what i do remember was seeing the Star Ship Heart of Gold."

barlow got Wide-eyed. not because i was talking about the tv show FireFly, but becasue at the end of my dream, i described what exactly happened at the end of his. "but did you have a vision of sky, with a lightsaber?" i asked.

"yeah i did." we both looked at sky who had begun to approach us but we met her half way. i stopped her.

"sky this is important i have to ask you something. what was your dream like last night?" she looked confused. "what are you talking about sheppard?" she laughed. barlow had interrupted. "what was your dream like last night." barlow has asked.

she closed her eyes and tried to remember. "i dont know. most of it showed 2 spaceships, a white one and a grey one." she said.

"Serenity and the SS Heart of Gold" i said to barlow. he nodded his head. "anything else impecticular?" i asked

she nodded her Brown haired head. "no i dont remember." she said.

"damn. well thank bob thats over" barlow said.

"who's bob?" sky asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Far out in the ionosphere, a small metal box is falling towards the Earth. unfortunatly, just like the Vogon Constructor Fleets, no one on Earth, that was looking for this kind of thing, was unable to pick it up on their space radar. <strong>

** it finally fell straight towards New Mexico. by a strange coincidence, in the late 60's rumors spread that an alien spacecraft fell on roswell, new mexico, when this really was the UPS, Universal Postal Service who forgot the Parcel and tried to turn around in the atmosphere.**

**the Parcel is Dimension Destabilizer. the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy has this to say on that subject**

**"avoid, if at all possible."**

**unfortunatly, Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky have never heard of the Dimensional Destabilizer and their only thought is to mess with it. **

* * *

><p>"what's that?" sheppard pointed up at the sky as a black dot falls to the sky. quickly a parachute opens up on the black dot so it can land safely in the hands of Sky. it has a black box that sorta look like an X-box but none of us ever played.<p>

"whats this button do?" SKy asked and i had grabbed the box and so did barlow right after she pressed it just so i could take a look at it. then a huge explosion happened then an implosion and we disappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky have all exploded and then imploded, then that means the box has done its job. unfortunatly, Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky are now atoms in the air as they are transported to different universes. <strong>

**What will happen to Sheppard once he is transported to the other universe? who sent the Black Box? and where did Barlow and Sky end up?**

**tune in next chapter for the adventures in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 "multi-verse"**


	3. Chapter 2 Serenity and SS Heart of Gold

**Far out in the unfashsionable backwaters of the western spiral arm of the galaxy lies a small blue-green planet who ape descends are so primitve, they still think novelty ring tones are a pretty neat idea.**

**however something did happen that has never happened in any universe before, and this is why the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy explained "avoid, if at all possible" about the Dimensional Destabilizer that fell into the hands of Sky, Sheppard, and Barlow. **

* * *

><p><strong>currently, what is happened to Sheppard is he is transporting from his universe into another, and in a blink of an eye, Sheppard is found lying on the floor. <strong>

**(Sheppard's POV)**

the last thing i remember is a big explosion. a flash of light to be exact. why did that happen? how did it happen? why the hell did sky press that button?

i heard voices but they were very unclear.

then i opened my eyes and everything started to swirl. i tried to get my vision back and i could see clearly after blinking a few times. i really i wish i hadnt opened my eyes because i was staring through the barrel of a gun.

"what the hell?" i asked my self. i posistioned my self upright and saw a man with a short beard and short hair. he had on a brown t-shirt and brown cargo pants. "JAYNE!" i heard from the back.

"jayne?" i asked myself. "how the hell did you get on this boat?" finally i got up to my feet and looked around the big room. i saw a woman about my height with a wrench and grease on her face. "who are you?" she asked.

"get mal" jayne said. he still had the gun in my face. i quickly surveyed the big room. it had alot of space. there were 2 stairs that led up some where. and above i saw some sort of yellow, dirty craft. why did all of this look familliar?"

i saw another woman come out. "your a long way from home." she said. her hair looked as if she had just taken a shower. she wore a torn purple dress and worker boots. "River?" i asked. "river tam?" i asked again.

"how the hell do you know her?" jayne asked. "and Jayne!" i had looked at him with surprise. "and this is... oh my god i am so stupid!" i had jumped around laughing like a mad man. i had a knack for that.

"this is Serenity..."i looked and saw a man with brown paints, red shirt and black suspenders on. he had a holster for his gun. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds of the Firefly Class transport ship Serenity. oh this is Brilliant!" i shouted.

i felt an object hit the back of my head and then i blacked out. i heard the words "who is he?" and i was gone

* * *

><p><strong>now that Sheppard has found out where he has landed, Barlow and Sky have yet to find out exactly where they are and how they got there in the first place. <strong>

**(Barlow's POV) **

i was asleep. just like every day in english class. i had no idea what happened. i do remember Sheppard looking at that black box that landed in Sky's hand.

i thought to myself, why not stay asleep and be dead since i probably am. then i felt the biggest headache known to man. it was like a hangover times 100,000. my brain felt like it was smash with a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. wait why does that sound familiar?

"AAAHHHH!" i screamed as i had jumped up from the apparently white floors. i saw from my foggy vision, a guy with curly hair, and another guy with 2 heads and 3 arms. "Zaphod, you zarqing frood!" shouted the curly haired man. "you told my to wake him up Ford baby, i thought a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster would do the trick!" his 3rd arm took the drink, and his other 2 had tried to position me up on a chair.

i coughed acouple times. "Zaphod? Ford? Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster?" i asked. then i realized where i was. i was on "the Star-ship Heart of Gold!" i had looked at the big computer and all of the flashing lights. "Zaphod Beeblebrox the President of the Galaxy! and Ford Prefect the researcher for the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!" i had shook hands with them. 2 with zaphod's 3rd arm.

"computer!" i shouted. i heard zaphod and ford groan. "**hi there, im eddy your shipbord computer and might i say i am real happy to meet a new Hitchhiker**" the computer excalimed with joy. " a new hitchhiker? but were is yyour towel?"ford asked him.

he had shrugged as ford disappeared into one of the rooms. he comes back with a white towel marked "42".

"uh.. thanks ford." he puts the towel around the back of his neck. the computer makes a few chirps "**guys it just blows my circuits to tell you that there is a vessel in range heading straight for us.**" Eddy had exclaimed proudly. Barlow had looked at the computer screen.

"EDDY!" he shouts. "**Hi There!" **the computer said. "hi, show me the vessel" barlow wanted to know because to him this was in his dream. "**Sure thing fella**" and on the screen was a metallic spaceship. it looked a lot like that Firefly ship.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sheppard's POV)<strong>

again i was asleep. i heard noises. alarms and people shouting. i opened my eyes and looked around to see i was in the Cargo bay of Serenity, where i woke up except this time i was handcuffed to the floor. "Oh Boy..." i said quietly to myself.

i was again alone. i looked around the room. no one in sight. well at least i still wore what i put on this morning. then a movement had occurred out of the corner of my eye. i looked around again and there she was. River Tam, skulking me as if i was prey and she was the Chettah.

"river?..." i asked. "you have came here from so far away... your friends have been spread, and the doors are closing. you need to take the other ship." she said. "what other ship?" i asked. "the Serenity."

then she disappeared. i heard her last words before she left. "the doors are closing Sheppard you have to take the Ship.". i had gotten on my feet but the handcuffs restricted me from standing up straight. i saw a man walk down to the Cargo bay. it was Mal.

"so tell me... how did you get on my boat?" he had his hand near the gun in his holster.

"take off these handcuffs and ill tell you." i said. "not gonna happen..." he said. "look i dont have any weapon on me and you have a gun. if i do something violent, then you kill me." i said. i had finally got him to walk over and undo the handcuffs.

i stood up. "ok. thats better. now my name is Sheppard. and i believe that Serenity is outside this Boat." i said pointing at the doors. "if i'm Right then you have to let me go free Mal." i said. "and if you aren't?" he asked.

"well... i will tell you everything and you leave me on Paradisio." i said. "how about you take care of the Dishes and the Cleaning on my boat." he said. "fine." i told him. "but first, tell me how you got on this boat." i looked at him and then the doors.

"i was on earth in 2012 and then i woke up here in, what year?" i started. "2524" he finished. "yeah... so can i borrow a spacesuit?" he turned his back and started to talk. "no... you are to-" i immediately hit his head with a pipe that i took while he had his back turned.

"sorry mal." i had taken a space suit and his gun. i put it on and handcuffed mal to the stairs so he wouldn't be sucked into space.

5 minutes later i had on the space suit and the gun in my hand. i pressed the buttons on a control board which opened the doors i had jumped out and saw what river said. there was another version of Serenity. i had turned around and shot the control board which thankfully shut the doors.

i had found that the doors to the other serenity were open too so i went in. i closed the doors. immediately, i took off the helmet and ran up to the cockpit of the other Serenity.

switches are being flipped, computer screens are on showing me a new course. i took the Communicator that i had set so the transmission could reach Mal. "sorry Mal, but i got to go..." i told him. "i put the keys in your shirt pocket. and river...your right. i'm not from here." i had grabbed the steering mechanism and continued... "nothing in the verse can stop me... bye Mal" i said.

i hung up the communicator above me. then i piloted my Serenity towards a new destination all ready imputed in the navigation. i come to find out it was a portal and i am flying straight for it. "i sure hope this leads back to Earth!"

everything started to swirl and sparks shot from the controls. everything changed. my space suit disappeared. i could hear the engines of Serenity begin to explode and then stop. i felt the ship's vibrations stop all of a sudden and i was shot forward in slow-motion. _what the hell was going on?_ i thought.

the room began to spin and spin and spin until. _BOOM! _i felt the ship running again. i got up grabbing a hold of the controls. "oh...god.." i looked at the navigation screen. it was broken. the screen was cracked. "oh great..."

the ship then was knocked to one side. "what the hell?" i ran to the kitchen to look out the windows to get a better look at what was above. "oh my god.." the ship that scraping my Serenity was none other than the Star-ship Heart of Gold.

* * *

><p><strong>how will Sheppard be able to deal with the Star-Ship Heart of Gold? what will be Barlow's reaction to Sheppard on Serenity? where is Sky and how will Sheppard and Barlow find her? Why is the Story asking the reader Rhetorical Questions and will they be answered sooner rather than later?<strong>

**find out in the next chapter of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse**


	4. Chapter 3 Where is Sky?

**the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol.42 Where is Sky?**

**when consulting with loss of memory its best to try to remember who you are. why you are in the place you are. and who exactly put you in the place you are. unfortunately Sky has forgotten to read the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy so she has no idea what to do in these kinds of situations. fortunately her human instincts have already gotten the idea. **

**the Hitchhiker's Guide also dosent tell you what do to if you find yourself in a mix with Jedi**

* * *

><p><strong>(NO ONE'S POV)<strong>

in the Library of Corosant, Obi-wan, a Jedi-master, who has aged considerable since his Padawan has betrayed him and became Darth Vader. "hello Master Obi-wan!" says a little boy who dressed like he is a jedi. "hello little one. what can i do for you?" he asked him as he scratches his ginger-grey beard.

"theres a girl over there who is asleep. does that mean it's nap time?" he replies pointing to the book case. "hmm no i does not..." he walks in the direction with the little boy following him.

he creeps around the corner and sees a teenage girl lying on the floor in a shirt, jeans and sneakers.

he leans down. nugges her a little bit. "miss. wake up. you cant sleep here." he says softly. her head turns and she moans. then she opens her eyes and screams. books start to fly everywhere. obi-wan stands up puts both his hands up and stops everything from flying.

"who are you? what is happening? who am i?" she starts to question herself and obi-wan. "then she looks at his beard. "why are you old?" she asks.

obi-wan laughs a little. he puts his hands down and every book falls. "come here..." lending out a hand. she takes it and obi-wan begins to talk. "start from the beginning, who are you?" he asked her. she looks around and finally says. "i dont know"

* * *

><p>(on the SS Heart of Gold, Barlow's POV)<p>

i looked at the screen and saw that ship from Firefly. i held on to my 42 towel. and looked for something important...i remember. it was in Ford's satchel. i tore threw it and found an electronic book. it has a Thumb in an a planet logo and on the back was the words "DON'T PANIC" in large friendly letters.

i stuck it in my pocket. i continued to look threw it. and found a silver ring. i put it on my thumb, pressed the button and saw an orange signal reach Serenity.

* * *

><p>(on Serenity, Sheppard's POV)<p>

i looked and saw an orange beam of light shoot out from the window of the ship facing me. an alarm sounded from the cockpit. the computer screens read the words "HITCHHIKER, Teleport? Y/N" i pressed Y on the screen and then a burst of white light had formed shooting up to the ship and coming back down and forming a person.

* * *

><p>(on the SS Heart of Gold, Barlow's POV)<p>

i then heard ford and Zaphod coming back from the Kitchen. "Hey my Thumb!" ford ran to catch me. "hey my drinks!" zaphod said as his 2 Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters fell to the Floor. then something weird happened. i saw what was a white ship intertior turn into a black metal color and there was Sheppard.

"dude where have you been?" he asked me. "ive been drinking a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster and stealing this" i pulled out the black book. Sheppard's face had changed from confused to surprise. he sat down in the chair behind him.

he opened it. "Earth." the book had beeped and said this. "Earth- Mostly Harmless". he laughed. "this is the real Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?" he said. i nodded. he grabbed a cb radio control. "hey Zaphod. permission to board ship?" he asked. "sure you crazy Cat. come and have acouple drinks."

then he touched a screen and we ended on the SS Heart of Gold agian.

"did somebody say drinks?" sheppard said

* * *

><p>(Corosant, the meeting room in the Council, no one's POV)<p>

Yoda, a green small creature that is sitting in a hovering chair, meditates while obi-wan walks in with the mysterious girl. she looks around the room and sees a green creature. she hides behind obi-wan. "its alright miss. he is just resting."

"you are mistaken, always obi-wan" yoda says. they both laugh. "i found this girl in the Library, and she doesnt remember anything about herself. do you think you could help her?" he asked as he moves her towards yoda.

now she is in front of yoda with a scared look on her face. "be scared, you shouldn't. remember you can't. help you, i shall." yoda says. that took a little bit of time for her to figure out but she's got it.

yoda closes his eyes and the girl closes hers. "Sky, your name is. a ship, there will be. friends, that will help you."

yoda opens his eyes. "so my name is Sky?" she asks. yoda nods. "Thank you. but the Ship. what will it look like and how will i know if they are my friends?" she asks him. "time, tell will." he says.

sky walks back to obi-wan. "can you help me find that ship?" she asks. "why dont we figure out how the books started flying...ok?" he asks her. yoda opens his eyes and floats towards obi-wan. "books, flying they were?" he asks.

"yes master yoda, as soon as i found her, all of the books started to fly out of the shelves... do you think she has...the force?" he asks. "quiet, you will be." yoda replies. he turns to sky. "move those chairs, you must." he points to all of the chairs which are a lined in a circle.

she starts to walk forward but yoda stops her. "no. from here, you must." he says. she looks at him conusingly. she stands still looks at the chiars raises her hands and the chiars all break and fly out the windows.

she looks at yoda. "sorry...". yoda laughs "on the floor, jedi council will be sitting."

* * *

><p>(on the SS Heart Of Gold, Sheppard's POV)<p>

i replay events in my mind. when i found barlow, we had drinks with Zaphod and ford. i plug in headphones into the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and found out what has happpened and how to fix it.

i told barlow that we all have crossed universes. he was amazed. or drunk.. i couldn't tell which. but what i couldnt explain is how come when i was on Mal's ship, another version of it popped into existence. i think it was a time-space-dimension problem.

anyways i looked into how to cross into different universes and i am told to work with exactly what i had. but there was 1 element i had to steal from zaphod. the Improbability Drive.

thankfully, eddie, was turned off because everyone was asleep so i could go into the computer room and steal it. i had already found Barlow working under the controls and rewiring everthing. "what are you doing?" i asked.

"this." he had then pulled out a big blue and black box labeled S.E.P. and then took a silver orb with lights and wires it was labeled IP.D. we got it. now time to get back on Serenity. then all of a sudden, i saw Marvin the Paranoid android walking through here.

"marvin?" i asked. "oh dont mind me im just a lonly robot with brain the size of a- oh never mind..." i shrugged. "hey can you please hit that teleport button on the console?" i asked. "why not... its not like i had anything to do" he pressed it and we then ended up in 2 different points on Serenity. i ended up in the engine room with the IP.D and the S.E.P.

i quickly looked for spots to attach them. by a strange coincedence, there were 2 spaces that fit both the elements perfectly. i stopped the engine from slowly spinning. i then ran the wires into the engine and success, the Improbabilty Drive was installed. i then attached the S.E.P. component into the engine as well.

i then ran up to the cockpit where i found Barlow. "ok" i said as i had sat down in the right chair flipping switches and that got us to turn away from the SS. Heart of Gold and for us to go for a hard burn away.

once we were away i told barlow "i think we can find sky with my Serenity." i said. "yeah?" he asked. "ok time to activate the new components." i touched the screen to activate improbability drive and go for a hard burn. that caused a chair reaction to open a portal in space so we could cross universes.

i piloted right through and just like the last time i couldnt control the ship. but the good news is we reached a different universe.

which one? i didnt know...

* * *

><p><strong>with Sky's finding of the Force will lead her to becoming a jedi? where did Sheppard and Barlow end up and what will Zaphod do about his missing Improbability Drive?<strong>

**find out next chapter in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Mult-verse.**


	5. Chapter 4 Jedi Attack on Serenity Part 1

(no one's POv)

it was dark. only the howling of the dead can be heard. a door opens suddenly and a light comes on over a guy tied up in a chair. a woman enters the room with her lightsaber in hand. he however had gotten his gun confiscated by the jedi's when he entered corosant.

"So... tell me again... who are you?" the woman asks. the guy raises his head. its Sheppard but he is wounded. cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. he was not wearing his original clothing but instead black jeans, black boots, his grey t-shirt and his black overshirt. he had a gun holster around his left thigh.

"oh dont play this game... your asking the wrong questions sky..." he said. "then what questions should i be asking?" sky asked. he had stood up took get to his full height and stare her down. he smiled. "What...is...Serenity?"

* * *

><p>(7 hours later)<p>

i piloted Serenity straight towards the portal and everything went the same except this time i was buckled in and had control. barlow was being tossed like a rag doll inside the cockpit of Serenity. finally, i saw the black Verse. and different planets.

"Barlow! check navigation screens see what planet we are near." he got up and looked at me angrily. "what?" i asked. "did i forget to tell you to buckle up?" i laughed. "we are near the Planet Corosant. extend the SEP field?" he asked. "im doing it. hey go and activate the sonar jam." i said.

finally we did it. Serenity was not on radar, we are coming in for a landing and what ever happens now is Somebody Else's Problem. Barlow took his towel while i stole some pants from one room and new shoes from another. i also took a gun holster and a gun with me for protection.

barlow had his towel. Black pants, a leather jacket and a towel. he also had the Electronic Thumb that he stole from Ford Prefect back on the Heart of Gold. "ok lets go find her." i said and we exited Serenity and found ourselves in the forest. "hmm" i said.

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

back in the jedi counil's room. "welcome Padawan Sky."

"hello Jedi Master Yoda." he bowed for a reason she can't remember. "your training, how it goes?" he asked.

"fine just fine...i wish i could get more practice with a LightSaber. i am really really good at it." she replied. yoda's chair began to lift higher and higher and then finally lower down to its previous hieght.

"it is strong with you the force is." he tells her. "in due time. a lightsaber you shall wield." yoda tells her and she begins to lift up into the air too. obviously the force is very strong. "oh thank you master yoda."

"Sky. come in Sky!" a communicator on her wrist. "go ahead commander cody" she said. "we just got an alert from a bar in a street corner. your master says your ready." he relies. "ok ill meet you down there." she looks at yoda.

"sorry master yoda. duty calls" he nodds to let her go.

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

i followed Sheppard out if the forest and remembered where his ship is. "ok well that was interesting, why dont we get a drink..." he said. "sure...why not." i said. i had used my towel to wipe the sweat off my head.

we then found ourselves in a bar on a street corner. i saw Sheppard smiling. i was not. "hey look on the bright side. No Vogons." he had taken out the electronic book, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. "what are you gonna do with that?" i asked him.

"i know how to get us free drinks." he walked over to the bar next to a guy with 2 limbs and tentacles for legs. i remembered we both had a babel fish in our ears.

we put them in there when we were on the Heart of Gold. i found 2 in Ford's Mason jar.

he walked over to the barman who was purple and his nose was on his forehead. he looked like a purple vogon.

"excuse me. 2 pints of bitter and quickly please the world is about to end." i had came up next to him. the barmen brought back 2 mugs full of Beer and some foggy gas that overflowed. we both took our drinks, banged them together and chugged the entire thing.

"hey." Sheppard says to the barmen. he had 3 heads now. "will this cover it?" he slaps down an american express card. another thing we stole from Ford's bag. the barmen laughed at us. "do you really think that piece of plastic can pay for $42,000 drinks?".

"oh boy." says Sheppard. he had shown the barmen the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. "do you see this" the barmen grunted. i began to talk. "i'm a writer for the restraunts in all of space time so if you can't cover this bar fee with this plastic then i can garuentee that no one will come back here. ever" i had said. now everyone began to laugh.

Sheppard started laughing too. "so your not convinced by this then huh?" Sheppard said. "not in a million years and 12 Parsecs." the barmen continued to laugh and so did Sheppard. "well how about this." he pulls out his gun and points it into the barmen's middle face. he aint laughing now.

"that will do very nicely..." the barmen says and takes the card and swipes it. Sheppard places his gun in the holster by his thigh. he smiled at the barmen. the barmen then gave us back the card and we left. until we had guns in our faces.

"oh hello..." sheppard says with his hands up. i had mine up too. then the soldiers that had the guns in our faces moved to reveal a girl with brown hair and jedi clothing. "sky?" we both asked at the same time. "uh sky could you please tell your boys to put down the guns." i said.

"you two are being placed under arrest." sky said. as if she didn't even know us. i had secretly pretended to drop my Electronic Thumb ring. and sheppard had picked it up. "sorry its mine." he said. he then put it on. "uh so you guys gonna take us in?" sheppard asked and then i had taken out of my shirt pocket a smoke grendade. i pulled it behind my back and dropped it.

instantly, the smoke had surround us. i felt the towel being pulled off. i had then grabbed Sky while i saw Sheppard wrap the towel around the gun of the clones. he pulled out his and shot every one of them.

i had shouted to Sheppard that im going to Serenity. he had followed me and we both heard sky screaming. "wait Barlow." i stopped she bagan to shout. "LET ME GO! YOU BOTH ARE SO-" Sheppard muffled her with the towel. "ok lets go. i had carried her while Sheppard carried her legs.

once we reached the forest, i saw a space ship over us. and clones had us on our tail. "Barlow get to Serenity." Sheppard said and he began firing his gun and went the other way. "thanks" i had carried her by myself.

Once i reached Serenity. i had opened the Cargo doors. again sky began to complain. she lied on the floor of the cargo bay while i closed the doors. i took her up to the Spare room of the ship and locked the door. "oh that was fun..." i said hearing her bang around the room.


	6. Chapter 5 Jedi Attack on Serenity Part 2

(Sheppard's POV)

i had told barlow to run to Serenity with Sky. i wonder why she didnt remember us. i had ran all throughout the forest shooting the clones that followed. i had activated the electronic thumb ring but it didnt work. Barlow was suppose to get a signal from me.

"stop right there!" i heard but i kept running until i was shocked by a taser. i fell down on the ground. i heard more talking. "get him to the Carrier ship and into custody.

again i was knocked out cold. great...

i woke up handcuffed behind a chair that i was in. i looked around the dark room and right in front of me was a door. it opened. and out came an old woman. she was wearing a grey uniform. with black gloves. i had felt on my thumb the ring i had pressed the small button and knew that a signal would get to Serenity.

"so... you are not from around here are you?" she asks.  
>"so i am told." i replied.<p>

"as a matter of fact... you dont even exist." she had told me as she had walked around me like as if i was prey to her. "imagine that."

"in our data banks we have a file for every single person in the cosmos... but you don't." she states

"funny how that happens" i reply as i tow with her. she then punches me right in the left side of my jaw. i then immediately spit out blood. "having fun?" i asked. she then punched me again in the jaw on my right side.

"who are you?" she is now right in my face. i could see ever detail of her Wrinkles.

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

5 minutes ago i had locked SKy in a room. i am now in the Cockpit waiting for something. but i get nothing. i lost him again. i got up. took my towel and a drink of water to the Spare room. i opened the door. "sky... listen." i said i found her sitting on the bed with her hands duct taped. "UNTIE ME NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER GREATLY!" she had shouted at me

"like hell." i said leaning. "do you remember us?" i asked her. "i have never seen you before in my life!" she had shouted. now im not like Sheppard. i acually have a Heart and that hit me right there. oh well. i had shut the door.

"oh god" i said because i heard an alarm. it was a signal from Sheppard. i quickly ran up to the cockpit.

"crap!" the teleport wouldnt work from the range. sheppard is stuck but i still know where he is. now all i can do is convince Sky that we were friends.

oh like that is going to be easy.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i was again knocked out. is it knock out Sheppard day or something? i was now beaten and bruised. this day could have gone better.

the doors opened again and it was instead obi-wan. great im about to get schooled. "you will tell me where she is now or else." i had laughed. "and you tell me what you did to her memory. you give me info. i give you info." i replied.

he smiled and then grabbed a chair that was in the corner. he scratched his ginger colored and grey beard. i always wanted a beard just not ginger. "ok... i will tell you my story."

this was gonna get interesting.

* * *

><p>(barlow's pov)<p>

"litsen sky, we are friends me, you and sheppard." i said. "we all have a history together." i was standing by the door that locks her inside the room. "prove it!" she shouts. "look at your left arm there is a burn scar." i told her. "yeah what about it?" she asked.

"Sheppard told me that you were burned by fireworks after a muffin explosion." i could hear her mumbling to herself. "barlow?" she asked i had walked in. "i remember you." she said. "great. i said with relief."

"do you remember Sheppard?" i asked. "only bits and pieces but i do remember him poking me in the side alot." she said. "ok now im gonna let you go. you need to come up to the brigde." i said. as i had picked her up, i saw a holster for some sort of device.

"come on." i said. "let me go you Baka!" she shouted. "great you know how to swear in japenese." i said as i had undone the duct tape. "i have a plan by the way." she said.

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

sky had finally returned to her master. "master i would like to interrogate him." she said. obi-wan had opened the door and had entered the room with her. he saw him. a guy who was beaten and bruised. his gun confiscated. he looked up at sky. "so...who are you?" she asked. "oh come on...sky you know me." he said. "i'm the one who jabs your side all the time." he said.

she left the room and obi wan followed.

minutes later

it was dark. only the howling of the dead can be heard. a door opens suddenly and a light comes on over a guy tied up in a chair. a woman enters the room with her lightsaber in hand. he however had gotten his gun confiscated by the jedi's when he entered corosant.

"So... tell me again... who are you?" the woman asks. the guy raises his head. its Sheppard but he is wounded. cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. he was not wearing his original clothing but instead black jeans, black boots, his grey t-shirt and his black overshirt. he had a gun holster around his left thigh.

"oh dont play this game... your asking the wrong questions sky..." he said. "then what questions should i be asking?" sky asked. he had stood up took get to his full height and stare her down. he smiled. "What...is...Serenity?"

then BOOM! the back of the room blows up. and Barlow's voice is heard. Obi-wan gets in the room. sky gives sheppard his gun as she takes off the handcuffs. "move an inch closer and we will blow a crater in this little moon." he -wan's face had a look of fear but sky was prepared to jump onto Serenity.

as the doors opened and the cargo door lowered. sheppard had grabbed sky and jumped on.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i had went from Earth to Serenity to jedi prison to Serenity.  
>"we are in Barlow go for a hard burn!" i shouted through the intercom. i closed the doors whille sky had climbed up the stairs.<p>

"time to go!" i shouted as i entered the cockpit. "buckle up this is gonna get pretty interesting!" barlow said. i sat down in the left chair as he piloted my boat in the right. "define interesting." i said as i buckled in and started flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"oh god oh god we are all gonna die!" barlow said. i laughed because thats what wash said in the movie.

"we got jedi ships on our tail." i said. i grabbed the intercom and said. "sky get down to the engine room and press the read button on a black box marked IPD" i said. then i told Barlow that i should fly my boat. he got up quickly and we switched places. i buckled in. and so did he.

barlow grabbed the intercom. "sky you'ld better buckle up!" i heard him say. too late because i was aiming right towards the portal that opened. everything began to rumble as sparks shot out from the console. i saw on my screen, "engine fire"

"here we go agian!" barlow shouted as Serenity went throught the multi colored portal. i blacked out during the explosions.

i heard everything crash.

...

...

...

...

i awoke to beach sand and crystal._ what the hell was in my boat?_ i thought. i saw Barlow with blood coming out his head but he didnt look that bad. i unbuckled myself and got up. i nudged Barlow. he woke up. "hey we crashed." i said. i had limbed to the kitchen and eveything was fine. Sky was unconcious though. i woke her up.

"hey we crashed. no power" i said. she had gotten up and screamed. i looked in the mirror and i had blood coming out of my head too.

6 minutes later we had climbed out of Serenity to see we landed on a beach near a beach house. but the weird thing is that i could see some sort of moon that was half rock half crystal. it had connected into the ground.

"oh no..." i said. "what?" barlow asked i saw him being helped to walk by sky. "we are on Cocoon. or as you guys would know it as Final Fantasy XIII-2 universe." i said. looking at them. this wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 6 Crashed on Cocoon

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Chapter 6 Crashed on the Beach

**what to do if you are crashed on a beach and you have no way of communication? first think of this as a good thing. after tooling around in space at least you will be able to relax for much of the time while you repair your ship.**

**or you can think of it as the most insane thing in the history of the universe. however, Clover Height of Fedoras 4 would disagree with a crash on the beach and look at it as an escape because of his 1050 year sentence for annoying someone with a peanut...**

**However, again, Sheppard, Barlow, and the newest addition to Serenity, Sky, have crashed on the wrong beach in the wrong universe after escaping perils in the Star Wars. **

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i looked around the entire beach and this is what i saw... Sand...Ocean...Sand...Barlow...Sky...Ocean...my crashed ship name Serenity... wait Crashed Ship! NOO!

except thats what i wanted to screen but i swear by the gun in my holster and the brown coat on my back, which is stained with blood, i will not give up and i will get my gorram boat in the air again.

"Barlow... how badly are you injured?" i asked him from a distance. he was leaning against Serenity. "not bad Sheppard. i wish i could say the same about your ship here!" he says. "why? how bad is it?" i asked.

"BAD!" shouts sky from inside. she comes out through the windshield of the cockpit. "i did a damage check. the new compression coils are shot. and your cup holders are broken." she said.

"oh no... not our cup holders..." i said sarcastically. Sky just laughed. i tried to laugh but everytime i did, i felt a sharp pain on my right side.

"ok well i know where we are so lets go find help hmm. Barlow can you walk?" i asked him again. "i could barley got out of the ship by myself." he said back to me. "ok me and Sky are going to go look for some help. Medical and Electrical. stay with the ship and enjoy the sand." i said.

i had signaled Sky to get out of the ship. i was sorta limping but i could manage. i was a little jealous at the fact that she can bounce around and laugh her head off when i cant.

i had seen a beach house when i got up so i had decided to advance towards that. i knocked on the door after i climbed up the stairs. a girl had answered it. she had pink hair and a pony tail which laid on her left shoulder. she wore a white shirt and a pink and black shirt.

"hi." i said. "hello... is there something you need?" she asked politely.

"just need an engineer and a medic. my ship crashed over here." i pointed to Serenity who was half in the water and only a qurater buried. "i was wondering if you could watch over my secondary pilot over there." i said. she nodded her head. and walked outside.

"ill watch over him and help him if i can." she said. "what is your name?" she asked me. "my name is Sky and this here is Sheppard. he owns Serenity. thats his ship over there." sky interrupted. "im Serah. im waiting for my Boyfriend named Snow." she said quietly.

"hope he gets home to ya." i said. "now tell me where is a salvage yard for old ships?" i asked. "there is a junk yard over the ridge. its past the town." she pointed in the direction to the right of her house. "thanks. come along Sky" i said.

i walked back over to Serenity, climbed into the Cockpit and walked all the way from the Cockpit to the Cargo bay. i was a little Pissed off when i saw that the doors had been broken in and full of sand and water. i ignored it and continued to limb towards the secondary Shuttle.

i had opened the door, closed it and sat down in the pilot's chair of the Shuttle. i had flipped the switches on the consoles above me, next to me, and infront. i had pulled a lever to disengage from Serenity. "ok... lets find that salvage yard." i said. i had parked it on the beach, opened the door and let in Sky because i needed an extra hand.

"ready?" she asked. "always." i replied. she closed the door and i took off with us going towards the famed junk yard.

* * *

><p><strong>about 42 yards away from the crashed ship Serenity, a red and purple clockwork portal opens near a junk yard. the hichhiker's guide has this to say on Clockwork Portals. <strong>

" never ever bring 2 Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters to a Clockwork Portal unless you want to be a mega 2 ton elephant with Broncal pneamonia and a big thirst. "

**fortunat****ly, the only Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster there is, is feul mix with tea for Serenity. **

* * *

><p>(sky's POV)<p>

i dont remember much, but what i do is that these 2 guys named Sheppard and Barlow are my friends. i also remember something about art... art...ANIME! I LOVE ANIME! THAT IS WHAT IT WAS I WAS MISSING ALL THIS TIME!

uh... now what does Sheppard love... himself? no he was suicidal that one year... uh... suicide...Scifi! Sheppard is the biggest nerd in Scifi. i couldnt get it. and Barlow... im not sure what he likes... oh yeah making a fool of himself. no that grendle. hmm this is gonna take me a while.

i looked a Sheppard who looked really banged up. he always never showed pain. or happiness for that matter. hmm i wonder why... anyways. he was cut and bleeding in his face. his arm was purple but he ignored it. HOW COULD YOU IGNORE A PURPLE ARM!

he seemed to know what he was doing so i decided to leave him alone. well maybe for 5 seconds. no not even 5 seconds. "hey Sheppard!" i said. "what?" he asked in a stern voice. "what are we suppose to be looking for when we get to the junk yard for your ship thing?" i asked him.

he had placed the Shuttle on Autopilot and stood up to walk over to school me in mechanics. "we need new compression coils and some fuel." he said. he then walked back to the chair. "you know this after all you did the damage check on the beach." he said from the front of the now piloted ship.

_i did? oh right i did. but how did i know that? _i asked myself... (sigh) well time for more silence from Sheppard.

this is gonna be fun...

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i knew it... she has amnesia. but how? she never had this problem back on Earth. WAIT! she pressed the button on that box thing that fell from the sky.. Crap.

this will be fun...

BOOM! i heard. it shook the Shuttle but we were still airborn. "what was that?" sky asked loudly. "i dont know but it is toying with the wrong Hitchhiker!" i said angrily. i flipped 2 switches and pulled one lever hard. those actions caused a panel to open and the back doors too. the panel had two rifles in it. sky was sitting down by the door.

"sky! see those guns?" i shouted. "yeah!" i heard. "take one and aim and fire!" i shouted.

* * *

><p>(Sky's POV)<p>

i looked back and saw a giant dragon looking beast. it was awesome and ugly at the same time. it had swerved in the air and i had gotten a good aim from it. i started to fire the gun but i was pushed back every time. the dragon had gone up and over the shuttle. "HOLY-" i started to say until it had hit the shuttle from the top.

"真他妈的天空下每个人都应该死 (holy shit, everyone under the heavens ought to die)" i heard Sheppard say.i couldnt understand him. i sounded Chinese.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

"真他妈的天空下每个人都应该死 (holy shit, everyone under the heavens ought to die)" i said in Chinese. i remembered all the times that i swore in chinese just because everyone in Firefly did. i saw that creature and recognized it. i was from Gran Pulse. not of this world yet. "heres something you can't do" i said. i flipped switches and pulled the levers which closed the doors.

then i felt the ship stop flying. we began to descend. it was a rush. i had to time this just right. i flipped switches when i saw the ground coming closer and closer. i had turned the ship unwards and flew right past the Dragon. i opened the doors agian once i saw the dragon below us.

i put the ship on auto pilot, told Sky to open the doors. she had while i pulled out 4 grenades. "thank you Jayne Cobb!" i said. "go up!" i shouted. Sky then rushed to the controls and forced the ship upwards. i then saw the dragon coming upward with the shuttle. it opened its mouth.

"eat this." i had pulled every single pin in all 4 grenades and dropped them in the dragon's mouth.

the entire thing exploded. guts had flown everywhere. skin, brains, bones, muscle, intestines. everywhere. thankfully i shut the doors.

"ha ha ha!" i laughed. but then something happened. the shuttle began to desend with out fail. _oh my god _i thought. _a long way from home, about 42 yards from Serenity and we are both gonna die..._ i thought to myself.

i saw the ground coming closer and closer but i was too late. we crashed. but not dead. how?

* * *

><p><strong>what has happened to Sky and Sheppard? how much more time until Barlow figures out that Serenity needs more feul and not a compression coil? <strong>

**find out in the next chapter of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse.**


	8. Chapter 7 Future Revelations

the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Chapter 7 Future Revelations

**Dealing with time travel is very very risky. it involves figuring out what has happen, or what will happen and how to fix it. in a later chapter, the tv show Quantum Leap, has a little to do with this Philosophy. however, there is some problems with fixing this theory of time travel. that is knowing how to stop traveling through time and space. therefore, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy explained that Time Travel is very very risky. **

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i was too slow getting to the cockpit to pull the shuttle upwards. the ground came to fat and... we crashed. except i didnt feel like i was dying. it just happened... rather quickly.

i woke up. it was dark. i was on the floor of the Shuttle. Sky was still in the chair with her head bent barckwards over the back of the chair. not dead, just unconcious. there was light but it was very orangy and bright. i felt kinda weightless. i had deicded to get up off the floor.

ok maybe not so weightless. i still felt that sharp pain from the Serenity Crash. i moved to the chair, nugded Sky then saw a wonderous portal. "oh my god. sky look" i pointed out the window and saw cogs turning, portals opening, it looked like a time vortex.

"whoa... that is amazing" she said. i had smiled a bit until a flash of light and then we were falling again. even higher this time. except we were near a tower with a green rollar coaster looking railes. i didnt have time to notice it looked like a twisted clock with 13 numbers.

i had pulled levers, flipped switches. and sky pulled on the steering wheel to bring the Shuttle back in the sky. i fell back. "holy Crap!" she shouted.

"oh...boy..." i said getting back up from my fall.

* * *

><p>(Lightning's POV)<p>

Vallhalla. time doesnt touch your shores. why? i dont know. but i wasnt a l'Cie any more. better life. i was a warrior goddess. i defended against people like Caius. wait what's that? i looked to see a vessel flying in the air. it was dirty and nearly broken. could they be from the past? or more enemies of mine and Friend's of Caius?

i needed to keep a close eye on them.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

ok i need to find Serenity. if we are in the Future, then Serenity should still be here. hopefully. i hoped barlow had escaped before all this. i had to fly carefully because Sky was Sleeping in the back of the Shuttle. flying easy was... easy. but that still starltes me. how can we have all this knowlegde. me on how to fly a ship that doesn't exist. barlow with machinics. and Sky, well she had amnesia so i dont think she remembers what she knew.

i had seen a Shore line that was lined with a Blue glittery tint. then i was sad. more than ever. Serenity, my ship that has taken me across the temporal plane, was being eaten away by the blue-lined time eating ocean. "oh my god..." i said softly. i had to come in closer to see if barlow was still near Serenity.

i had gotten out of the shuttle that i parked on the sand. i had walked slowly avoiding the blue line that borders the ocean and the sand. i climbed inside Serenity. everything looked the same except more cobwedbs. i had walked into the kitchen. there was a holo-video. i took it and played it. the video was Barlow who had aged considerably.

"Sheppard, i know what you need to do. but by the time you get this i will have been wasted away." the holographic Barlow said. he had walked througtht he tunred over table. and into the engine room. "Sky was wrong. the compression coils are fine, Serenity just needs fuel. i would mix a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster and some tea to get the fuel you need." he said.

this was good info. "oh and i know whats wrong with sky. ive known since i was 25." he said then the video stopped. "ok a pan galactic gargle blaster and some tea." i said. i had then rushed to the old bridge of my old old Serenity. and found an intact version of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. i grabbed it. looked at the thumb in planet logo. then looked at "DON"T PANIC"

"i knew you would come in handy. i opened it. "Earth version of a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster." i had said to the guide and the screen started beeping.

**"how to make an Earth Version of a Pan Galactic Garble Blaster.**

**1 1/2 shots 151 Proof Rum****1/4 shot Tequila****1/4 shot Gin****2/3 shot Triple Sec****1 shot Blue Curaçao****1 dash Bitters****1 dash Grenadine**

**into a crystal clear glass and now 2 ice cubes. "**

i had ran into the kitchen and started pulling out all the alcohol i could find.

Proof rum

Bitters

half a bottle of Grenadine.

ok good thats like half of the recipe. i ran into the house next to Serenity and started to pull out alcohol from there.

Tequlia

gin

triple sec

the last shot of Blue Curacao

this was good it would work. i began to work inside the house. i put the kettle on the hot flame and put water indie the kettle to get the tea brewing. i had gotten a bowl and started to pour in the alcohol. once i got the greenish color i had, worked my attention to the tea. i place the tea bag in the kettle and waited for it to turn brown. surprisingly enough it went rather fast. i poured the tea inside the bowl of the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. the color turned from brown and black to a rather disgusting looking pink.

i covered the bowl and ran back into the shuttle. i had saw that sky was awake so i had told her, "hold on to this bowl with your life!" i said. i heard a sign of disgust from the back. she had buckled in too. i had sat down in the pilot's seat and piloted the ship towards the next time gate.

because if this was the world of Final fantasy XIII-2 then there has to be a time gate some where. i found it, it was just below some reckage. but i flew that shuttle down there faster than Wash himself. then we had saw a flash of light. and again we were in the time vortex just waiting to get back to the present.

"sheppard." i heard from the back. "what?" i asked. "what is this stuff?" she asked me. "fuel." i said. now i could see a white light and a portal. i flew towards the portal. and boom. we ended up back in the past but just before the dragon explodes.

"BOOM!" i heard and then raining parts of the dragon hail us. i dogded them perfectly then i got saw Serenity. intact just the way i like it. i had parked the shuttle in the right docking bay of Serenity. i had gotten up. taken the bowl opened the door and ran towards the engine room. i had found a funnel, i had gotten in the engine room, opened the fuel cap, placed the funnel on, and poured every single drop of the Fuel.

then everything started to run again. we were alive. i had walked to the cockpit and saw that new windows were put in. "nice." i had gotten in the pilot's chair. grabbed the pa system which would go out to Barlow and Serah who was outside. "stand back i need to do this." i had saw then walk up to the house. thats when i had gotten Serenity airborn again. i had made her hover across the water and finally, properly, land on the sand perfectly.

i ran over to the cargo bay doors and saw Sky already opened the doors. barlow was helped to walk by Serah. "thank you miss." i said. "oh it's no problem at all" she said. and then ran back into the house. i had pressed the button which closed the cargo bay doors and the airlock doors.

"ok where to next?" i asked as i walked up to the cockpit. Barlow was sitting in the left chair. i sat down in the right. "Barlow, are you physically fit for piloting this massive ship?" i asked him as he had said ouch to every movement. "no Sheppard, i think i might need a break for a minute...or a couple days" he laughs.

"outside the cockpit down the 3rd latter on your left." i said. i had watched him leave then i turned around to face the windshield. i grabbed the cb radio and said. "Sky get up to the cockpit, i need a co-pilot." i said.

she then ran up and sat down at the chair. "that was fast" i said. then i had grabbed the wheel and Serenity was now breaking atmo. i had planned on going straight to a parking space near the beaches of Cocoon but there was something else i had to take care of.

i flashback to when Sky had wanted to go to sleep on the shuttle. i was steering the shuttle when i saw a vision of Serenity turning into a blue box, and a big white light turning into a black and blue and purple vortex.

(out of the flashback)

i had flipped switches and had noticed a White light that had shined brightly. what was it? a passing spaceship? Reavers? but they dont exist in this universe! i tried to steer off collision course. i had turned to look at sky who was not in the chair. she wasnt even on Serenity. What? i had saw the bright light moving closer and closer and closer and then... i was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>What has happened to Serenity and its crew? what was that bright light? <strong>

**find out in the next chapter of the everchanging, ever evolving, ever being-the-most-spectacular-story, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse. **


	9. Chapter 8 All Of Time and Space

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Chapter 8 All of Time and Space

**the Hitchhiker's Guide has this to say on the subject of God.**

**"the universe was created by somesort of god, and some say that this was a bad move. the Babel Fish is proof of god and the argument goes something like this. "i refue to prove that i exist." says god. "for proof denies faith, and without faith i am nothing.".  
>"but" says man. "the Babel fish is a dead giveaway isn't it? it proves that you exist so therefore you dont. QED.". "oh." says God. "i hadn't thought of that." and promply fanishes in a puff of logic."<strong>

**in this case, of the babel fish, God doesn't exist so the Babel fish is proof of his existance. again. QED. Sheppard knew that there was something that had casued all things to happen and most of those explanations were solved by the words "time travel". however in the question of "which came first, the Chicken or the egg?" as the earth states, is either IDK or GDI (god did it). the people of Trall has a similar question which goes like this. "which came first, the chicken or the Ravenous Bug blatter beast of TRall?"**

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i had looked around the cockpit and Sky was nowhere to be found. i saw the light coming faster and faster and faster.

then i was gone.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

i woke up startled. i had looked at myself and it was strange becasue i was wearing the clothes i wore when i was at my school. then i looked at was infront of me. there was 2 white doors and on the right door, that had black windows on each door, was an old brownish metal phone. above the doors was a sign that had 5 lit light bulbs in front. the sign said, "XOB llac cilbup ECILOP". it took me a while to figure out that the lettering was backwards. it really said. "POLICE public call BOX". i was shocked until i looked around. i saw the biggest room in the history of rooms.

i was in the TARDIS. i looked and saw the Tardis console. i walked up the stairs slowly. then ran up to the conosle and hugged it. i had ran around the big, hexagonal control. the time rotor was going up and down. up and down. i could hear the tardis flight noises so the tardis was in flight. "oh THANK YOU GOD!" i shouted then i started to flipped levers. turn knobs and then when i was about to pull the tardis lever, i heard a voice say "HEY!"

i looked and saw a man wearing black pants, black shoes, a white pin-striped shirt with a red bow tie on. he also wore a tweed jacket and had a comover. "Who are you and what are you doing in my Tardis?" he said politly. "uh... uh... who are you?" i asked him. he looked at me very stern but he had a smile on. "im the Doctor... and who are you?" he asked...

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

the last thing i remember was hearing Sheppard tell me where i could rest for a little while. i had climbed down the latter which i pushed inward. i had found the nearest bed and plopped down in it. i closed my eyes and was then blinded.

i woke up on a chain floor... it was kinda dark. i looked to see a windsheild but it was dark blue out. where was i? i walked closer to the window. then i saw a contorl panel light up. in between the dashboard of the vessel i was in was 2 triangles with even smaller triangles with symbols on them. i pressed one. it lit up. i pressed another. it also lit up. oh my god. i was on Puddle Jumper from Stargate Atlantis.

then the entire ship had risen upward. i had seen the ocean water change color from dark blue, to blue to sky blue. it had then risen upwards above the ocean. the outside thrusters had extended and the ship had speeded towards the floating city of atlantis.

i was going to atlanits. the lost, ancient built, floating city of atlanits. with a stargate! better than a transport ship!

wait... i was going to atlantis... uh oh... what do i tell them?

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

"im the Doctor... and who are you?" he asked. my mind was a total blank. this was like meeting a celebrity. i mean. its THE Doctor! i had to say something. come on speak! "im... sheppard... i need Tardis" i could imagine myself doing a facepalm. "what for?" he asked back. oh no another question. what do i say? "friends are lost... i need to find them." i had pointed to the console. "what?" he asked. i had slapped myself. "my name is Sheppard, and i need to find my friends Doctor!" i said.

the Cloister bell went off. what did i do? the Doctor then rushed to the console. grabbed a lever and another, and pushed them in different directions. i stepped back to watch. evey move he was doing, flipping switches, typing on his keyboard, and grabbing his computer, every single way that he has piloted the Tardis, every possible bit of information has flooded into my mind. then i heard the Tardis landing noise but it wasnt the Doctor's Tardis.

right near where i woke up, materialised the Tenth Doctor's Tardis. "oh no not again!" shouted the doctor. he ran up to the box, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, soniced the door and entered. he expected to come out of his doors and enter his Tardis but no. he had walked out. very confused. he had looked at me. looked at the box, at me then the box. he touched the wooden panel on the box. nothing happened.

"come here." he said to me. i had walked towards the box. "touch the box." he said. i had then put my hand on the wooden door of the box. the lantern the lit up and made a humming noise. i saw him smile a bit. "this isn't my box." he said. "this is yours." he said finally. i looked at the box and laughed like a mad man very loudly. "looks like there are 2 mad men with box" i said cheerfully. he laughed. "ha haa now you got it." he ran up to his console. he flicked a switch and out came a panel opened on his console.

"i only give these to people like me..." he had rummaged through the panel and finally took out a small blue box about the lenth of my hand. he tossed it to me and i caught it. i looked at him and opened it. inside was a Sonic Screwdriver. it was the 10th Doctor's screwdriver. it also came with 3 Tardis yale keys. i had almost cried at the site. i had looked at the doctorand then i had said "thank you doctor" i had walked inside my Tardis and closed the doors. i locked them. i ran up to the tenth doctor's console.

i had looked at the big coulum which was connecting the cieling to the console. i could see the loop structure where the tenth doctor through his coat. and even the coat was there! i had walked up to the console. i ran my hand against the orange layer, which was spread with controls. i got a video feed on my Tardis Screen. i had spun it over towards me. it was a static screen. "hello?" i said. i turned knobs and flipped a switch. then thinking quickly i had banged it with my fist. the screen shook then i got a picture. it was a live video feed of the 11th Doctor in his Tardis.

"Sheppard, im going to materialised out of this point in space so you can proceed to find your friends. do you know how to fly the Tardis?" he asked. i had touched the conosle and just like before, every detail about how to fly the Tardis had flooded in my mind. it was like when i had Serenity. Serenity... i wonder where that ship went to...oh well... i have the Tardis!

i had walked to the famous lever that the 10th doctor always pulls to make the Tardis go. i had then pulled it and felt the rumbling of the mechanics inside the wonderful time machine. i looked at the central colums inside moved up and down nearly colliding into each other. it was a beautiful site.

i loved this spectical but i still wondered where are barlow and Sky?

* * *

><p><strong>now that Sheppard has his favorite Tardis, how is Barlow going to get out of Atlantis? and where in Zarqon is Sky again? <strong>

**tune in next Chapter to find out more about this amazing adventure of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse**


	10. Chapter 9 Holy Tardis!

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Tardis is Serenity

(Sky's POV)

i was in a room marked "Kaylee's Room" when i heard Sheppard's voice on the intercom. i had rused up to him but before i could get up the latter, i felt really really dizzy.

and then a flash of light happened. i was gone and Sheppard didnt even know.

i woke up hearing voices. 2 voices. "i'm telling you Dean we can't have this girl around here. we still have to find that Werewolf." i heard even more talk before i opened my eyes. "but we know where it is. even Cass knows Sam so why dont we leave her here in the hotel and uh... go to Bobby and see if he can explain how she got into Vlad." i heard from one other guy..

i opened my eyes and just like i said, i saw 2 guys there. one guy had spiked hair. he wore a Black t-shirt, bluish black-ish over shirt and a leather jacket. he also wore jeans and boots. he reminded me of Sheppard a bit. expect Sheppard had more hair. just like the next guy. he had long brown hair, a grey t-shirt, blue plaid overshirt and a tan jacket. and of cousre jeans and boots.

"hello?" i asked. "oh.. your awake." said the spiked hair guy. "yeah...was i not suppose to be?" i asked them. "well no its just that-" i interrupted the long haired guy and said. "why is there a salt ring?" i looked as salt grains were spread around me and then bed i laid in. i looked at the table which had a computer, a shiny knife, and a cup of water.

"just a precaution." said the long haired dude. i had no idea who they were. maybe Sheppard knows.

i wonder where is Sheppard..

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

i was sitting down in the captain's Chair of the Puddle Jumper. what if i could steal this shit? hmmm i knew how to hot-wire a car, Sheppard's and my friend Sally tought us that in Chop Shop. of course, i wondered where she was. she has been missing for a while...

i looked out the windshield and saw Atlantis coming closer and closer. "please... i hope i have the gene..." i said to myself. Atlantian Ships were used by the Ancients and only a handful of humans have that gene. i hoped i was one of them. i grabbed the steering wheel but nothing came on...crap.

i had landed in the docking bay right above the Stargate room. i looked out to who was outside. there were 3 unifromed airforce/SGC men pointing P-90's at the Jumper. i also saw between the 3 men was Col. John Shepherd. he was the American Hero of the SGA.

"come out come out where ever you are..." he said out loud. i had ducked down. where the hell was Sheppard? where the hell was Sky? i thought to myself. oh welll... hey if i get out then mabey i could join the SGA!. i had gotten up and Col. Shepherd saw me.

he smiled a bit but then frowned. "hmm" he said. i had walked out of the Jumper and i didn't notice this before but... i was still wearing the clothes i wore at school. weird. i walked out to the front of the Jumper. then this Light formed around me. i heard what sound like Elephants. then the room full of Puddle Jumpers and 4 Men with guns turned into a Door. 2 doors really. white. with a dummy phone. the windows were white too. i turned around and i saw Sheppard.

he was messing with this giant Console that connected to the ceiling by this blue transparent colum. the walls had these hexagonal shapes in them. i was in a very big room. "ah Barlow!" i heard Shepard say. he was wearing some new clothes. a Black shirt. a black over shirt with the sleeves rolled up. black jeans and Red converse.

i heard music. i didnt know what it was but Sheppard was playing it. and singing it while messing with the controls. i walked towards the Console.

_Carry on my Wayward Son_

_there'll be peace when you are done_

_lay your wary head to rest_

_don't you cry no more. _

"Sheppard!" i shouted he finally looked at me. "oh i have some interesting news!" he pointed a silver tube with a blue bulb on the end. "the Tardis is Serenity!" he started to laugh. "what?" i asked him. he had grabbed a knobed and turned it. doing that increased the volume of the music. he took a hammer and banged it against the console.

i heard a humming noise coming from the console. "finito! all powered up!" he said. then i raced around the console. grabbed a lever then looked at me. "ready?" he asked. "for what?" i asked him back. he pulled the lever and everything went wild.

* * *

><p>(DAYS AFTER SKY'S ARRIVAL, DEAN'S POV)<p>

i was with Sam, Castiel, Bobby, and Sky. we were in Detroit. staking out the motel that Lucifer was in. Sam has come up with a plan on how to stop Lucifer. but not any of us liked it. i had my Impala full of Weapons and Sam wants to Drink the 5 Quarts of Demon's Blood. Sky was not up for this being the Teenager that she was. i had looked at Sam who was finished drinking it. "Cass. watch her..." i pointed at Sky.

Sky said "Hey!". Castiel nodded. "Sky. watch Bobby". Bobby said "HEY!"

i walked with Sam up to the motel door. i had the 4 Rings ready and Sam was ready to face Lucifer. time to go. i looked back at the group. i saw my Impala, Sky and Bobby. wait Where's Cass?

* * *

><p>(5 minutes later, Dean's POV)<p>

i watched as Sam and Lucifer had made a deal. "YES!" shouted Sam. and then they both collapsed on the ground.

i saw that Lucifer was gone. i had immediatly took out the 4 connected rings and threw them on the wall. i had shouted the enchantment which opened a door to Lucifer's Cage. i saw Sam get up stand near the portal but then something happened.

* * *

><p>(in the Tardis, Sheppard's POV)<p>

"so you had woke up in a time lord's Tardis and he had let go on the copy of his old one?" barlow asked sitting down in the chair with his feet propped up on the console. "yes. now i have a Tardis, a sonic Screwdriver and according to the computer this Tardis was my Serenity." i had walked around the console flipping switches. "so we still have the Improbability Drive?" he asked me. i walked around again. "yep"

an ding was heard. i had walked around the console to the computer. barlow got up to check it out. i had turned a few knobs around me to get a better look at what it was. "its a disturbance in the space time." i said. "and where there is a disturbance in the space time, there is sky." Barlow said. "right then lets land" i said and i pulled the landing lever.

i ran to the door grabbing the black coat/hoodie that was just my size and put it on. "aren't you gonna wear something else besides your sweat pants?" i asked him. "wardrobe's that way, make a left, straight on, right, 4 paces to the left, right again and right again. then the doors above you." i said. i had my coat on, i was sophisticated but ready for anything. just like the Doctor.

i had opened the doors and i walked into a soul-sucking pain.

* * *

><p>(Dean's POV)<p>

i had said the incantation and a portal opened. a portal to Lucifer's Cage. or the Devil's Hell. i had watch Sam get up and walked towards the portal. but then something happened. a blue box just popped up between Sam and the portal. "sorry Dean... Sam isn't here anymore." Sam said as he turned to face me. then the doors on the box opened and Sam forced his hand into the guy's chest.

he then immediately shut the doors. and the box went away. the portal was still there and so i pushed Sam into the Portal before Lucifer could close it. then something weird happened. i had knocked out Lucifer instead of Sam's Body. the portal closed and the rings separated.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

i had closed the doors grabbing my chest. i had trembled to the console nearly falling on the floor. i heard Balow come in. he was wearing a navy blue coat, blue shirt, and black pants. he also wore suspenders. "hey hows this? holy crap." he saw me on the ground.

i had stood up to the console and had pulled a lever which activated the emergency take-off. i had set the coordinates for the next cosmic disturbance which was 10 feet from the last landing point. i had sat down in the chair. grabbing my chest. barlow had walked out to the door and shouted for Sky's name.

then i looked as i saw all the lights in the Tardis turn off making it dark in the Tardis. before i blacked out i saw a man's face looking over me. he wore a trench coat and a blue tie. then i was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Sheppard? who was the mystery man in the Tardis? what is on the other side of the doors and who in the hell is Sam and Dean?<strong>

**find out in the next installment of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse**


	11. Chapter 10 No Soul, No Service

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 No Soul, No Tardis

**what has happened so far:**

**Sheppard, Barlow, and Sky are once again separated into different dimensions. Sheppard finds his new Ship, Barlow is taken from Atlantis by Sheppard's new Ship, the TARDIS, currently flown by Sheppard.**

**Sky, however is left in the world of Supernatural. she is left with Sam and Dean. after months of her time, Sam decides to fight Lucifer. the Tardis lands between Sam(lucifer) and the portal. as Sheppard walks out the Box, Lucifer sucks out his soul.**

**the Tardis finally is piloted somewhere else. Sheppard then watches as the interior of the box goes dark. then he is knocked out.**

* * *

><p>(5 hours later, no one's POV)<p>

in a room, a big room. the room has a central console that is connected to a bluish column. there is a guy with his brown-haired head bent back against a yellow chair. he his wearing black clothes, and red converse. oddly enough, his t-shirt that as black has a red heart symbol. his arms were extended from his body.

there were 2 others in the dark room. one person is another guy. he is blonde wearing a blue t-shirt, brown suspenders, black dress pants and had on these KA black boots. behind him all the way by the white doors is a coat hanger. it has hanging a navy blue military coat and a black Hood coat.

the other person is a girl who is fliddling with the switches on the console. "so, Barlow, this is a Time Machine?" the girl asked. "uh yeah. Sheppard's Time Machine he calls the Tardis. its also Serenity." he said also pressing buttons.

"Sky, how long have you been here?" Barlow asked. "about a month... and where the hell were you 2?" Sky asked laughing as she has directed her attention to Barlow. "uh... i don't know..." he said. "i wonder where Cass is..." Sky said. "CAss?" barlow asked her. "Castiel, the most awesome angel i knew"

barlow nodded. "right...". "but he disappeared. i dont know where he is... CASTIEL!" SKy saids and then all of a sudden the lights and controls of the console started to flicker on and off. the computer had a static screen. the CLoister bell went off. BONG! BONG!BONG! and then a guy in a trench coat, blue tie and black pants appears inside the TARDIS next to Sheppard who is still unconcious.

"you called?" Cass said in a stern voice. sky ran up to Cass and hugged him. he had stood there with his arms to his sides. "can you fix this Cass? can you wake him up?" she asked him. then cass nodded and placed his hand on Sheppard's Shoulder.

on Sheppard's left wrist was a cut in mark. it was the same heart design on his t-shirt.

once Cass put his hand on Sheppard's Shoulder and then dark smoke emitted from Sheppard's Eyes and as he began to Scream a smoke came from his mouth spreading throughout the Tardis. then it all turns into an orange light and shoots straight into the Heart of the Tardis turning on the Spaceship.

as Sheppard's eyes open, they reveal black eyes and slowly revert back into the blue eyes he once had. "AHHH!...oh... what the hell?" sheppard asked as he had jumped up from the chair he was in. Cass had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "god damn it Cass!" shouted sky. "cass? Castiel?" Sheppard asked as he had looked at his hands.

"yeah..." Barlow said. "uh oh..." Sheppard said. he looked at his new shirt. "thats a heartless symbol..." he said also taking a look at his wrist. "so... onwards?" asked Sky. "no..." Sheppard said. "what?" Barlow asked.

"i have to get my soul back..." he said. "im gonna kill Lucifer..." he said. then cracks had formed around the console where he was leaning. "... but i can't get it back... dean has to." he flips switches. "thats why will take the eay way out and go into the future.." he walkes around the console smiling. pulls the switch and eveyhting goes all wonky. everyone is being thrown around the room

the box outside is seen spinning around the Time Vortex. the lantern turns on and off on and off. Sheppard looks at his hands and a smoke starts to eminate from them. he frowns at this and ignores it. he then pushed the switch that made the Tardis land. he steps outside again and it's light out.

Sam is still controlled by Lucifer. Dean is thrown on the impala. bobby is unconsious on the Ground. "hey ASSButt!"i shout at him. Sam then turns. Sheppard runs up to him and then forces his arm into Sam's stomach. he rips out a glowing ball. he then throws it to dean. "not mine."

he goes back him and pulls out a black smoky ball with a white center. Sky and barlow looked at Sheppard's face. it showed pure anger and an evil smile on his face. his eyes changed from blue to black. it frightened Sky to run back in the Tardis.

Sheppard then turned back to the box and forced the soul inside him. he had then changed back into himself. the doors then slammed shut. Castiel reappeared. "what?" asked Sheppard to the Tardis. "what?" he asked to Castiel. "WHAT!" he asked himself as he saw a mark disappear.

"ok what the hell is going on here Sheppard?" Barlow asked. Sheppard looked Scared. Sky too. but even worse, Sheppard was feeling scared. "i dont know...but what i do know is that we need to get the hell out of here." he said. he shut the doors, looked at Castiel. "sorry Cas but you got to go.." the cas disappeared with these last words.

"the doors are closing... find him and destroy it" he said and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"ok... what does that mean?" Sky asked. Sheppard had a petrified look on his face. "we have to get out of this dimension." he said as he had walked to the Tardis console. he had pressed buttons, pulled levers and then the box had started to spin in the vortex again.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

what the hell has been going on? the last thing i remember was barlow going to wear something else then i blacked out... after that i am standing by the doors of the Tardis. Sky and Barlow were in the Tardis. i heard Castiel tell me about the Doors.

now we are traveling through time and space trying to find a spot to cross over. i flipped switches, alone in the console room. it was really really calm. then i see Sky walk in. "hey Sheppard" she says. "yeah?" ask quickly.

"so... did you know that i was here?" she asked. "here as in "in the Tardis" or in the Supernatural universe?" i asked her. "supernatural?" she asked me sitting in the chair while i had looked at the control screen. "the show where 2 brothers fight off demons, ghouls, and just your average monsters." i said still paying attention to the controls than her expression.

"oh..." she said. "does anything interesting happen in here?" she asks. Sheppard tilts his head and says "well-" but gets interrupted by a crash on the side of the Tardis which made Sky get hurled out of the chair and Sheppard towards it. Barlow walks into the console room. "what the hell is going on?" he is still wearing the blue shirt but changed back into his grey sweat pants.

"where the hell have you been?" Sheppard asks while trying to keep a hold of the console. the entire room is being tossed about and everyone is not enjoying it.

outside the Tardis is bouncing and spinning erratically off of the inside of the Time Vortex. then it finally stops spinning and is thrown out into deep space just lazily drifting.

inside everyone is on the floor and the blue column had stopped moving up and down. "what was that?" sky asked. "i dont know... maybe we hit the next dimension?" Barlow said. "no... we didn't..." Sheppard said. then everything turned off. the lights in the box are off so the only lights that are illuminating the room is the lights under the floor and the lights on the consoole. everyone remained still. the only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the TARDIS and everyone taking their last breath.

i looked around and saw Sky was up, i was by the console, Barlow was sitting down in the chair, i was by the Tardis door. wait i was by the door? i looked and saw a dark figure with it's head bent down, black hair in it's face. it wore the same clothes i wore. black clothes and red converse. "hello...me..." it lifted it's head and showed it's blackend face, bright yellow eyes, and teeth like a wild animal.

it's arms were blackend with a black blood, and it's black t-shirt was stained with red blood that marked the symbol of the Heartless. "uh...Sheppard?" Sky said. "yeah?" i asked her, still looking at my monster doppleganger. "thats you... but more scary" she said. "i noticed. i had my hands in my pockets. "so...what are you?...demon?...angel?" i said as i moved closer to it. "archangel?" i asked then it looked right at me. "_neither..." _ it said. "oh well i am fully stocked on Salt and holy water so... answer my question or else we will have to shoot you out into space with a stomach full of salt and a bladder full of holy water" i threatened it just to get it to answer me.

"_i...am...you..." _ it had said very monster-like. "ok...then what am i?" i asked it. it then smiled. "**HEARTLESS...**" it said. then it had forced itself inside of me. i felt a jolt of pain and then relaxation. "whoa..."i said. Sky and Barlow were a little bit freaked out by this. i had turned to look at the console. i had walked up, flipped switches and pulled levers. then the power came back on.

i laughed. "so...that's it?" Barlow asked. "well not exactly..." i said. "what do you mean?" Sky asked. "we have to get home right?" i asked. "right!" Barlow shouted. "so then!" i shouted back. i ran to the famous Tardis Flight takeoff lever and said the most important word any Time Lord could say. i grabbed, and positioned myself to be steady. sky and barlow looked at me with wonder, Sky leaning on the console, Barlow half in and half out of the Chair.

"ALLON-ZY!" I shouted and pulled the lever which made the Tardis go. everything began to tip and turn, the lights began to intensify, i had ran around the room flipping switches, pulling levers, and closing my eyes because the room got brighter and brighter. i could here Sky and Barlow start to scream. then it was quiet as we landed. the light in the room dimmed back to the lights that were set before i was on the floor, Sky was on the floor, Barlow was on the floor. what happened? did it work?

* * *

><p><strong>where did Sheppard have the Tardis land this time? who is the monster that is forced inside Sheppard? and will Barlow figure out what he is going to wear?<strong>

**find out in the next installment of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse. **


	12. Chapter 11 Sheppard's Angel

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Heaven or Hell?

(no one's POV)

it was sunny out and there was a garden. a serene peace that Castiel always loved. he was in the Heaven of an autistic man. he looked out to the sky and felt a wind on his face as he heard a loud noise coming from behind him. it was a loud machine making that noise. he turned around to see a blue box mateiralize before him. he tilted his head while looking at the now solid box. he waited for something to happen until, Sheppard, Sky and Barlow all walked out of the Tardis.

"Castiel.." Sheppard said. "Equinox...Sheppard...Sky...Barlow." Cass said. he looked confused as he saw Barlow had changed into a red robe and pajamas. "so...you gonna tell me where i am?" i asked him. he had raised his hands. "this is one of the many Heavans..." Cas said. "hmm i love it." Sky said. "thank you sky..." Castiel said. "shall we." he motioned towards a mysterious door.

Sheppard Shrugged, "sure, why not?". they followed Castiel leaving the Tardis in the Garden.

after a cloud of smoke clears, Castiel is seen with Sheppard walking with him with Sky and Barlow following. they are in a foggy place. "so Cas, tell me... why are we doing this?" i asked him. "Why? it seems that there is a disturbance in Space and time." Cas started to say. "yeah i get that but why?" i asked him

. they continued to walk through the smoke. "i dont know. but i have something to show you." he said. they stopped. cass had looked at them all. they had formed around him. he had taken sky's left hand and placed it on barlow's forehead. then Cas had taken his 2 hands and placed his 2 fingers on the foreheads of Sheppard and Sky.

next thing that happens is they are in a dark room. Castiel, Sheppard, Sky, and Barlow are around a big metal object. "uh...Cas..." Sheppard says. "yes?" he asks. "not all of us can see in the dark." then the lights come on. Barlow and Sheppard are in complete shock. Castiel and Sky both look at them as they walk up to the big metal ring and hug it. "dude this is the Stargate!" Sheppard says.

"mine" barlow says. "do you know how to work it?" Castiel asks as Sky rolls on the floor laughing. "YES!" shouts Sheppard and Barlow. they both look at Cas. "wait Barlow... look at the symbols. those aren't from Earth, Atlantis or Destiny." Sheppard points to the symbols positioned in the ring. "yeah... lets see if it works." Barlow said. he walks around the Stargate and looks for something that is not there. "where's the DHD?" he asks Castiel.

"the What?" Cass responds. "cass do you recognize these symbols here?" Sheppard asks. "yes...these symbols are peices of portals that can be drawn with blood. the top left symbol is a piece that opens Purgatory." Cass says.

"can you turn the inner wheel?" Sheppard asks. Castiel then walks to the side of the wheel. Sheppard and Sky and Barlow stand next to each other in front of the Stargate. Cas then puts his hand on the gate and then the symbols started to lock in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, then cas began to become tired. "i can't do it." Cas says nearly falling over.

"come on cas just one more symbol." Sheppard encoarges him. then the inner ring began to turn and a Star symbol goes to the top and locks in. the gate then activates sending out a big blast of the unstable event horizon towards Sheppard but thankfully Sheppard pushed Barlow and Sky away.

Sheppard disappeared and the portal had closed. Castiel was collasped on the gorund. Sky and barlow were on the ground and it just went dark. "Sheppard?" Sky calls out.

* * *

><p>(Location: Unknown, Sheppard's POV)<p>

oh great, did we leap again? i sure as hell hope not. i opened my eyes and... i was on the Tardis. but how? i was with Cas and Sky and Barlow too. i walked around the console. just looking at the switches. then the doors open and out comes the Doctor, with Donna Noble.

he had thrown his coat where he usaually puts it. he walkes over to the console and then pulls up the chain floor. he didnt even know i was there. "AH "C"" he says pulling out a treasure chest. "C for Cybermen" he takes out a disc like object. "C for Caryonights." he also takes out a snowglobe that screams as he shakes it. what was he looking for?

he then pulls out a book. "Cristie, agatha!" then everything stops. "what the hell?" i asked aloud. "indeed" i heard from behind me. i turned around and looked to see a blonde guy wearing a rosary, grey shirt, black pants, black t-shirt, and no shoes. "Balthazar?" i asked.

"yes...with some new stuff." he said. he had walked closer to the console. "nice place." he said aloud. "it's not mine" i said to him. "oh but it is..."he said with a devilish smile. "how did you come back?" i asked him. "i was brought back by God...the New God." he said. "Castiel" i said.

he pointed at me. "bingo" then i felt an extreme pain in my chest. it felt like my heart was being torn apart. "AAAHHH" i shouted. Balthazar looked at me tilting his head just like Cas. "oh yeah, you have a real monster in your soul." he said laughing. "i can take it out..." he said. i was still kneeled down with one hand on the console.

"f-for what?" i asked him very angrily. he had gotten down. "all for your help..." he said. i was confused. "take my soul" i said. he was shocked. "what? really? i am completely shocked- ok, stay still..." he said. he then had thrown his hand into my chest. and pulled out a black mass.

"im not taking your soul...but i am throwing this into Purgatory." he said. he then opened a portal just by looking at the Tardis walls. then a giant hole opened. he then kick-punted he black mass into the hole and then it closed. "come on now." he said.

"now just remember that if must need help, call Castiel..." he smiled and then left. "but wait how the Hell am i suppose to leave!" i shouted. i looked a frozen doctor and frozen donna. then a beeping came from the console. i walked over and pressed the button that the beeping was coming from.

then light had instensified to where it was so bright that i couldnt even see. i started to scream becasue of the immediate pain. then everything went black but this time i was alive. "whoa." i said while lying on the floor. "Sheppard?" Sky asked. "yeah?" i said. "that was weird. "great...the Gate doesn't work anymore." Barlow said disappointed. i had looked around and then saw no Castiel. "come on lets all get back to the TARDIS" i said.

i felt a burning sensation coming from my right arm. i had pulled up my sleeve to see a burning hand print. "oh boy..." i said.

* * *

><p>(back at the Garden, no one's POV)<p>

Sheppard, Barlow and SKy all walked up to the Tardis. "well that was weird." Sky said. "yeah it was..." Barlow agreed. "well lets thank god it's over." Sheppard concluded. Sheppard then had pushed the Tardis door open and one by one they all walked in, Sheppard being the last one. he then set one foot inside the Tardis and looked out to the garden. he saw Balthatzar.

"the doors are closing Sheppard. best get through" Balthazar said. Sheppard nodded. Balthazar then laughed as Sheppard shut the doors. the blue box then let out a loud noise. and the box disappeared along with Balthazar.

* * *

><p>(in the Dark room with Heaven's Stargate.)<p>

the room is quiet and dark. no light is on. the gate is settled and no angel, not even Castiel would want to set foot in this room. a noise breaks the silence. the gate starts to dial. 1 symbol, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th. the gate activates. the pool of blue liquid settles until something disturbs it. a blue dark shoots out of it like a bullet.

it then hits the wall and makes a portal. the gate then shuts off. someone runs through the blue portal. a girl. she is dressed in an orange jumpsuit and a grey t-shirt. she also had on a black fabric wrapped around her arm. it is soaked in blood. she shoots another Portal on the ceiling.

she pulls out a radio. she clicks it to speak. "Sheppard...i made it" she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>now that Sheppard has the monster out of him, what will he do with himself and his friends? who was the strange girl who came out of the portal? how does she know Sheppard? <strong>

**find out in the next installment in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse.**


	13. Chapter 12 Aperture Science Kills

the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse

**when it comes to Portals, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy knows exactly how to not explain it. **

**1.** **used as a coaster for your Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster.**

**2. perfect for business meetings **

**3. the secret to how to make a perfect souffle. **

**obviously many people, including Ford Prefect, the new researcher for the guide before Barlow stole it months ago. **

**Time travel, space travel, dimension travel, all have one thing in common, no portals. **

**unfortunately, one crew member of the Tardis, is going to be ripped from that point by means of a portal.**

* * *

><p>(in the Tardis (mid-flight) no one's POV)<p>

Sheppard was piloting the Tardis while looking through the settings on how to change it to his Serenity. Barlow is sitting down in his red robe reading the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Sky, however, is standing by the walls of the Tardis. just looking at Sheppard and Barlow.

"im Bored!" shouts Sky. it startles Sheppard a little. "we are going to land in a little bit ok? just stay patient." he said walking around the console flipping switches. "but this is a time machine right?" she asked Sheppard walking closer to the console. "yes but it takes time to go through time and i am trying to pilot this ship with the best effort that i have, so please be patient..." he said.

sky groans. she walks back to the wall and leans against it with her arms crossed. then an alarm goes off. everyone is...well...alarmed. Sheppard immediately spins the computer to him. he turns knobs and bangs a hammer on the controls. "what? what is it?" sky asks outload. "uh nothing must be an timepocket." Sheppard said. sky laughs a little.

then a portal opens, and sky ends up falling in shouting "HELP!" and then she last saw Sheppard and Barlow rush to her but they were too late.

* * *

><p>(Location: Unknown Sky's POV)<p>

...

...

...

...

...

i gasped as i woke up. _what the f*** just happened? Where is the Tardis? where are Sheppard and Barlow? why do i smell something funky? _ i asked myself. i looked around and all i saw was a grey room. in that room was a bed that i was on, a sink, a mirror and a toilet. i got up from the bed and my bare feet touched the cold floor.

i also felt a slight pain from the back of my neck. i looked at my clothes which changed to an orange jumpsuit. "what the Hell?" i asked myself outloud. i walked around looking at my clothes. my neck hurts alot. really really really hurts. i tried rubbing it but then i felt a metal object on me. what was that? i asked again.

i looked at the mirror but i couldn't see the back of my neck. i had ran to the bed and grabbed the grey sheet. i wrapped it around my fist and punched the mirror. i remember this action cause Sheppard showed me a trailer for some movie. i grabbed the shard that fell in the sink and had looked at my neck with 2 mirrors. i saw a microchip.

now i was scared. who would do this? why am i here? and where the hell is the Tardis!

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV, in the Tardis)<p>

right in the middle of figuring out when we are going to land, sky disappears in a portal. now me and barlow are just staring at the space where she disappeared. "sheppard" Barlow said. "yeah?" i asked. "did you just see sky all into an Aperture Science Portal?" he asked me. "uh-huh." i still was focused on the space. until i heard the Cloister bell. BONG! BONG! BONG!

i had rushed to find whats wrong. everything began to spark and set on fire. i saw Barlow run with a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. the smoke spread around every where. i had run around the console. and then everything really went wrong.

the console was freaking out. sparks were shooting every where, me and barlow almost lost our balance. it was not good. i had turn knobs pulled levers and uused the hammer to bang on the console. then music came on, it was Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.

_i don't know why i instigate _

_or why i have to scream_

i didn't mind the song. i loved it but with a Tardis that is about to crash more a reason i haven't found out about yet. with Barlow in a robe, he looks like Arthur Dent. and i was the human version of the 10th Doctor. i geuss when you have been in a universe, you become the person who once owned the object you have. me+tardis= 10th Doctor Personality. and Barlow+The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy= Arthur Dent's Personality.

_i don't how i got this way _

_i'll never be all right_

i had banged on the console and flipped switches even more to stop the Tardis from Crashing. barlow screamed but i laughed. i laughed like a mad man as i heard the last line of the song.

_i'm Breaking the Habit_

"brace for impact!" i shouted as i had looked at the computer screen. "what are you doing?" he asked. i had pulled the black lever and said. "im trying to pull the timeloop and invert to shake us out!" i shouted. "what?" he shouted. everything was still shaking. "the Eject button!"

_I'm Breaking the Habit Tonight_

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

Sky was in the room that she woke up in. she was in a corner of the room crying. _please god get me out of here! _she thought. this is the moment when she had now gone insane. she could just imagine Sheppard slapping her in the face. saying to her _get a hold of your self!. _

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" shouted someone. it wasn't Sky. she got up looked around, and saw a hologram. it was a guy. he looked like Sheppard. he was Sheppard. "Sheppard! oh my god!" she shouted. "where the hell have you been?" she shouted to him.

"i've been walking around the entire complex looking for you!" he shouted to her. "litsen, i havent got enough power, the Tardis is-" sheppard begins. "the Tardis? the Tardis is here?" she asked him while getting up. "of course it is!" he said.

she had gotten up pulled back her fist and tried to punch him but he just stood there with his hands in his pockets. she went straight through him. "what the hell?" she asked. he turned around. "im a hologram. well acually a computer program." he said. "the Sheppard you know, is dead. he had finished this program to help guide you to the Stargate." he said to her. she had began to cry again.

he had snapped at her. "litsen we dont have much time!" he said. "you need to come with me!" he said. she had gotten up. he had turned his back to her and face the dirty cement wall. he pressed his hand up and then a door opened. "come on. Allonzy!" he shouted and they both ran through. "i can control all weapons without GLaDOS finding out!" he said.

she had followed him through the corridor. he saw a door and opened hit from 5 feet away. the both ran inside. and went up the elevator. "litsen to me and litsen good, there is a portal gun 5 feet from this door, as soon as you get it, open a portal below you and on the wall next to the supply door. as soon as you do that, remove the wall covering and i will dial in the gate symbols." he said. "got that?" he asked her.

she had her head bent down. "litsen sky i need you to do this it is really important!" he said. "ok ok! you 混帐 (bastard)" she shouted. "i knew i shouldn't have taught you how to swear in Chinese." he said. they both faced the doors.

the elevator doors opened. Sheppard turned around and faced her. "i'll see you in the Stargate room" he said. then he had disappeared. she looked and saw a big room. it had little robots, with guns. "sky, get to the door" said one of them. she had looked around and saw a door up ward. she shot an orange portal by the door, and one under her. immediately she fell and landed next to the supply closet. she opened the door and went inside the closet with the portal gun.

she took it off and did what sheppard said. removed the wall covering and went inside. she looked around and saw Sheppard next to a big Stargate which is connected to the Tardis. "whats wrong with it?" she asked pointing the blue box. he walked to her. "hold still." he had put his fingertips on near the microchip on her neck. it sparked and deactivated. "oh the TARDIS? its dying" he said. "ok litsen take this, and the portal gun. once the gate activates, shoot a portal through but only after you shoot one here" he said pointing to the wall.

"ok?" he asked. she nodded. "once you get this job done, call for Castiel. he can help you." he said. "now just stay calm." he said. she shot a portal onto the wall while Sheppard had stood next to the gate and placed his hand on the gate. it started to dial. she stepped back. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. the gate activated. she had shot a blue portal bullet through the gate. then right when Sheppard's hologram disappeared, the gate shut down.

sky then ran with the communicator in hand and a Portal Gun in the other. she hopped through and found herself in the Dark Room with Heaven's Stargate. she had grabbed the communicator, pressed and said. "sheppard i made it!" she said. "good now call Castiel." he said. "CASTIEL! I NEED YOUR HELP!" she said. and then a man in a trench coat, white t-shirt, and blue tie appeared out of thin air.

"what is it Sky?" he asked. "i need your help!" she said. he tilted his head.

* * *

><p>(in the Tardis Sheppard's POV)<p>

we were in the Tardis, i was flying it through the Time Vortex, Barlow was sitting down reading the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Sky was by the walls of the Tardis. "sheppard, this is a time machine right?" she asked me. "yes but it takes time to time travel. " i told her. then an alarm went off that made us all alarmed. i had looked at the computer screen and it said. "possible disruption". "what is it?" sky asked. "just a time pocket." i said

then i heard a scream. i looked as i saw sky falling through a portal. i had ran to catch her but then Castiel showed up and grabbed her. "close it!" he shouted. i had turned knobs, pulled levers. i heard the Tardis restart it's Flight and land. the portal had closed. sky was pulled back in and Castiel disappeared.

"what was that?" she asked. "i dont know but just get back here" i told her. then the Tardis landed somewhere. "oh my god." i said. "what what is it?" sky asked. "if you fell then me and barlow would have died look at this. a power cell was just about to be lost until i reeled it in." i told her. Barlow got up and looked at the doors. "hey where are we?" he asked. " uh... on Earth.. somewhere."

"Allonzy!" i said as i grabbed my black coat and walked outside. Barlow, still wearing his Arthur Dent outfit, and Sky, looking like herself when we were all on earth. as we stepped out, we were greeted by guns in out faces. sky had closed and locked the doors while me and Barlow raised our hands. "oh hello" i said. "LADIES AND GENTELMEN, YOUR NEW DISTRICT 13 TRIBUTES!" shouted a pink haired woman. "sheppard, tell me we did not just land in the-" sky began but i interrupted. "Hunger Games. we are in the Hunger Games." i said still staring at the guns. "well, we're Screwed" barlow said.

* * *

><p><strong>what will Sheppard, Sky and Barlow do to escape this Universe? how in blazes will they understand why Distirct 13 is open again? and how is the Tardis going to play effect?<strong>

**tune in next chapter from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Multi-verse**


	14. Chapter 13 the Angel Games

**the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol.42 the Hunger Games Suck**

**when it comes to either A crashing somewhere full of deadly robots and dying with nothing but a computer program to help your friend, or B landing in the Hunger Games and becoming an Mentor to your 2 tributes. well Sheppard would have no choice but to pick B since A never happened. **

**but now since Sheppard Picked B, he will have to train Sky and Barlow since they represent District !3's Tributes. **

**however, according to the Earth book, The Hunger Games, that story takes place after District 13 was destroyed. **

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

me, Sheppard and Sky walked out of the Tardis and were now facing guns in our faces. we raised our hands in surrender. then i looked around and saw a big crowd of kids. some looked 12 others were legal. then i saw a woman in pink. she was walking up towards us. eyeing us. then looked out to the crowd with a microphone and a smirk on her face.

then Sheppard pushed me and sky in front of him. he was trying to get back into the Tardis. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I PRESENT TO YOU, DISTRICT 13'S SUBSTITUTE TRIBUTE" the woman said and a roar went over the crowd.

"we're screwed" i said. Sheppard acknowledged me. Sky just stood there as armed gunmen took me and Sky closer to the line of kids. then looking back i saw Sheppard enter the Tardis. then it disappeared. slowly fading in and out, in and out of reality. making that roaring noise. "great" i said.

"what?" Sky asked. i pointed to where the Tardis last was. "Sheppard you idiot" she said.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

"crap crap crap! no no no no NO!" i shouted as the Tardis tried to drift off. i had to bang it a couple times with my hammer. then throwing the hammer somewhere else i had to flipp switches turn knobs and finally land in space. "ok ok think now. your their mentor, now who can you get to train them to be vicious fighters?" i said to myself.

"THE MONGOLS! NO NO THEY WOULD KILL EVERYONE INCLUDING ME...who can be the most reasonable warriors to help train these kids?" i had stopped. and then once i got the smile on my face, i had ran around the console typing in coordinates. and then pulling the lever which made the Tardis fly through Time and Space.

"the ROMANS!" i shouted. "HA HA!" i laughed like a mad man.

* * *

><p>(Barlow's POV)<p>

i looked at my steak and it looked like the most delisious meal ever. better than school food. unfortunatly i got some on my red Robe. now i really look like Arthur Dent. "so Mr- im sorry i never got your name." the woman in pink began to talk. "dent, Arthur Dent and this is Trillion." i said with a laugh.

"oh well its nice to meet you DentArthurDent" the woman said. i laughed outloud."im sorry but ive been waiting for some one to do that. i was said wiping away the steak. i saw Sky looking out the Train window. "and who was that guy there with the Blue Box?" the woman asked. "oh thats uh-" i began. "that's the Doctor" Sky said.

i knew she was kidding so i geuss we were going by different names. Sheppard was the Doctor, i was Arthur Dent and Sky was Trillion. i can't believe i did something so funny.

"oh the Doctor...does he have another name my dear?" the woman asked. "nope just the Doctor" i said. "oh thats nice." the woman in pink stopped talking now. acually a thought crossed my mind. where is Sheppard or should i say "the Doctor". my god...

we were headed to the capital as best as i remember. and in there will be or rooms and new clothes. i told them i wanted to keep my Robe as i put my hands in the pockets. in my pockets i melt a ring, the Electronic thumb, and the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in the other. i am so glad i stole these from Ford.

once we got to our rooms, i saw Sky go in one right next to mine. i went in mine ignoring the dozens of clothes. i was still gonna stick with my pajamas and robe. where the hell is Sheppard? i thought to myself. i went to Sky's door and knocked on it. "hey sky" i said quietly.

"what?" she asked. "i wanted to chat." i told her. "im kinda busy" she shouted back. "oh well im coming in anyways." i told her. then what i saw was Sky in her bed flipping through tv channels. "this is busy?" i asked her.

"yea, i never had time for resting." she said. then a dude in a tan trench coat, white shirt and blue tie just appeared out of nowhere. "castiel?" sky said. i shut the door and walked closer to the bed. "hello. where is Sheppard?" he asked. "i would like to know that too." said british guy from behind me. he walked closer to the bed and pounced on it. "Balthazar" Castiel said.

i looked at Balthazar. he wore a grey shirt, black coat, and black dress pants but no shoes. "where is that daft little time traveler?" he asked. "oh he ditched us." i told him. "wow! he really did that?" Balthazar said. "after i saved him from the big bad monster he is just gonna ditch his friends." he continued.

"well if you see him, call Castiel" then Balthazar disappeared. i looked at Castiel who was dumbfounded. "you two need to be extra careful in this universe" he said and then disappeared.

"uh ok what was the point of that?" Sky asked me. "i dont know."

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV)<p>

this was a mistake... i now have about 4 roman soldiers in my Tardis with swords and they are down to kill. "right ok when we land. DONT KILL ANYONE!" i shouted. "ok!" shouted the romans. "oh good." i pushed a lever back and we all landed. i stepped outside with my black hoodie/coat on, blue jeans, black overshirt and a brown shirt, with black converse on, stepped outside to see the training pavilion.

i looked around and saw Barlow and Sky just standing around. i had told the Romans to follow me. as soon as i tapped on Sky's shoulder, i was greeted with a slap to the face and a question of "where the hell have you been?" she asked. "ow getting you two trainers. i had one hand on my face and then other snapping my fingers. the Tardis door opened and the roman's stepped out. i motioned to them that Sky and Barlow were the ones to train them.

"ok so these 4 romans will train you 2 so you both can make it out there." i said. "Roman's" barlow asked. "yes romans best warriors in all of history. "aw why couldn't you get Jay Chou?" Sky asked. "because Jay Chou would die if he went against the Romans, so Roman's it is." i said. "now ill be back to get you guys. OH!" i said. i reached into my pocket and pulled out the 10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"barlow give me the Electronic Thumb" he handed it to me. i put it in my hand and Sonic-ed it. "what are you doing?" asked Barlow. "turning a beakon into a teleport." i said. Sky looked confused as se heard the buzzing of the Sonic Screwdriver. "ok so, when the games start, take Sky, Press the button and the Tardis will teleport you two on board." I said.

Sky nodded. Barlow looked at the Romans and back at me. "yeah but what about them?" he pointed to the romans who were stabbing and chopping up the pig buffet and sports equiptment. "yeah ill bring them back home later tonight." i said. "oh Castiel and some guy were lookinh for you!" sky said.

"Castiel? and Balthazar?" i asked. "yeah, they wanted to see you for some reason." Barlow said. "ok, i'll have a chat with Castiel then. well see ya." i said walking back to the Tardis. "where are you going?" sky asked. i turned around looked at them and said, "to the start of the Hunger Games" i said with a laugh. then i rushed to the blue box, opened the doors and left.

(no one's POV)

"well there he goes. ditcher." Barlow says. sky laughs a little. she then walks over to the Romans who were eating the entire buffet table. "hey guys come train us!" sky shouts as she walks over to them. Barlow looks around and sees a red haired girl who has having trouble with a spear.

he walks over and sneaks up from behind her. he gently grabs her hand that was holding the spear, ad said softy in her ear, "i think you would have a better accuracy if you hold it like this." he moves her hand slightly higher. "thanks, whats your name?" she asked him. "my friends call me Barlow" he said still holding on to her. "meet me on the roof tonight Barlow" she said softly.

then when he let go, she threw the spear and hit the BullsEye.

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

on the outskirts of District 12, in the woods , Castiel looks upon the distirct that he knows a girl named Katniss will go into the Games. a noise breaks the nature's natural voice with engine's roaring. Castiel turns around and sees a Big Blue Box materalize into the forest space in front of him.

when the box becomes solid, Sheppard steps outside and shuts the door to greet Castiel. he steps forward with his hands in his pockets. he left his coat in the Tardis. "i think you might know why i called for you." Castiel began. "have you found my answer to the question "why?" and if you say god commands it then im gonna punch you." i told him.

"it seems that you and your friends were chosen to take this route by someone unknown to us Angels. even God and Lucifer's Demons have no idea who could have done this." Castiel finished. "well mabey it was someone in other dimension, mabey the Time Lords did it, i know they had the power to cross to parallel universes.

" no not even the Time Lords could have pulled you all from that world." cas said. he turned his back. "i will look into this even further to see who could have done this." he said. "wait one more thing that migt help. in each universe that we have traveled in, we never faced one that we didnt recognize." Sheppard told him.

he had nodded his head and disappeared. Sheppard had looked out to the district and the heard a buzzig noise from his pocket. he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and put it to his ear. he quickly went inside the Tardis and immediatly disappeared.


	15. Chapter 14 the TARDIS Games

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Chapter 14: the TARDIS Games**

(no one's POV)

it was night time, and it was the night Barlow was to meet his friend he met in the training room. he remembers her so very well. she had beautiful red hair, green cargo pants, black tank top, and millitary style boots. he was walking swiftly to avoid any security through the halls. then he saw it. a door. a door marked "roof acess"

naturally he had went up without any care of how. he then straightened his clean red robe, put his hands in his crisp pajamas and felt something. it was a metal object. roundish. the ring! the teleport ring that Sheppard fixed.

if all went right tonight then he wouldn't need it. he walked up and looked at the night sky and saw windchimes hanging by a tree and under that tree, his red haired girl. he loved the way the wind went through her hair.

"hello" he said. she turned her head and looked at him with green eyes fixed on him. "hello Barlow. nice pjs" she says to him. "he looks at them, "well i was in a hurry to getl here."

he sits down next to her wih his hand on the chair just barley touching hers. he looks at the sky and the at her. "you know i never even got your name. " he said. she looks at him gets closer and closer and the she says very softly, "clover." and then they kiss.

* * *

><p>(in the TARDIS, Sheppard's POV)<p>

"all right EVERYBODY!" i shouted as i stood up on the chair while 4 romans chatted about the Tardis. litsen you guys will go back to your own time just give me some space. i said.

finally the soldiers all cleared a path away from the Console. "thank you" i said hopping off the chair. i had quickly gone to work flipping switches and imputting coordinates. then as i was about to pull the lever, RING RING RING! the phone was ringing.

i pined it up and said "hello?" i heard Sky on the phone. "Sheppard, have you seen Barlow?" i coudl barley hear her from the Roman's chattering. "no i havent, SHUT UP! anyways can i call you back i have to take roman's back home and meet Castiel." then i hung up the phone, pulled the lever and the Tardis took off.

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

it was almost time, he games were about to begin. Sky was really nervous. "oh Miss Trillyon!" shouted the pink haired woman. Sky forgot she was going by a fake name. "yeah?" she asked. "DentArthurDent wants to see you!" she said and Barlow came around the corner.

"hey Sky, um i need you to do me a favor" Barlow asked. Sky looked confused. he had something in his right hand. "here, you take it. i'm staying." he said.

Sky was shocked as he handed her the teleport ring. "what? why?" she said. then he looked aroud the corner and saw Clover walking up to him. "five minutes Darling, remember the hiding spot." she kissed him on the cheek.

"oh thats your reason for staying?" sky asked. "well i geuss this is goodbye then" he said to her. they both hugged each other. he then put the ring on Sky's thumb and pressed the button. "no wait Barlow!" and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>(on the Tardis, no one's Pov)<p>

Sheppard rushed right in after recieving a signal from the Tardis. "yeah yeah yeah YEAH!" he said flipping switches and pulling lever like crazy. he then hit a button which activated the Teleport. he backed away because he expected 2 people to enter but instead saw Sky teleport in. "what? where's Barlwo?" he asked.

"he has a Girlfriend now." she said. "well that's brilliant!" then the Tardis was knocked into the Time Vortex. "wait go back!" sky shouted. "i can't we had a window of Oppirtunity and now we took it. Barlow stays" Sheppard said trying to get a hold of things. then they landed.

Sheppard ran to the doors while leaving Sky who was on the floor. he opens the doors, sticks his head in, comes back in the Tardis and closes the door with a look of fear. "what what is it?" sky asked. "the world of GLEE. i am getting us away from here he shouted and promptly runs, jumps and pulls a lever which activated the Emergency Take-off. well he did consider it an emergency.

he had ran about the Console and shouted to Sky. "see that hammer!" he was trying to talk over the Tardis engines. Sky grabbs the Hammer that was on the ground. she looks at Sheppard who had his hands and one foot full in handleing the Controls. "hit the keyboard!" he shouted.

as soon as she did that, he was knocked from positions and the Tardis finally landed. he got up and ran to the Door. he opened them, grabbed his coat and stepped outside.

sky followed him. she was still dressed in the Hunger Games battle uniform. he looked around and what he say was Beakers, testubes, a large chalk board, disection table, an entire Lab full of sciency equiptment. and a cow.

finally he had excitment. he looked at sky who was confused. "this is the world of FRINGE!" he said. and then laughed. he had locked the doors.

from behind the big ol' blue box, sky could see people enter the lab. an old man, a young man, and a blonde woman. "so Walter, your saying you could be able to make the perfect Souffle in a matter of Minutes?" asked the blonde woman. the old man, Walter, looked at her and said, "olivia its bery esay to make one." he said. finally, Olivia noticed the Tardis and pulled out her gun. "freeze! FBI!" she said.

then Sheppard and Sky came from behind the Box with there hands up. "hello. bit too early to ask for some licorish walter?" Sheppard said with a smile. Sky was about to slap him upside the head before laughing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok uh to tell you the truth, i did this all at 2 in the morning in hot weather so... i tried my best. and as for Barlow, well it was either Killing him, or having him stay in a universe. and uh... well i was too tired to figure out how to kill him in this situation...but if you all don't like it then...well... i don't care**


	16. Chapter 15 FRINGE Events are KILLER!

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 Chapter 15 FRINGE Events are Killer

(no one's POV)

Sheppard and Sky stand next to the Tardis with their hands up. Sheppard looks at Olivia who currently is pointing her gun at them. Walter looks surprised at them. "hello Walter, Peter, Olivia. Uh first, we are not dangerous so please but down your gun." Sheppard tried to convince Olivia but she didn't litsen.

"oh you should have litsened to me" he then put down his hands and clapped twice, then the lantern and windows emit a really bright light that helps distract Olivia. Sheppard, with his eyes closed, grabs Sky by the arm and pulls her into the Tardis. They both get in but Sky can barley see.

"what the hell was that?" Sky asked. "sorry about that we needed to make a getaway." he said.

Olivia is keeping her eyes closed. She hears an engine's roaring and then the light fades away along with the big blue box she just saw. "what the hell was that?" Olivia asks putting her gun back in her holster on her belt. "i dont know but i have a bad feeling we are gonna see it again." Peter says while helping Walter up.

* * *

><p>(Sheppard's POV in the TARDIS)<p>

"ok so we have landed" i said with my arms crossed. sky looked really confused. "what?" i asked. "we just left Barlow because you couldn't handle this machine." she shouted. "what? i had control, but something knocked this box off course." i said.

"but you couldnt go back? why?" she asked still wearing the hitchhiker's ring. "well-" i started but she interrupted. "please Sheppard, tell me you can get him back here.." she said. there was a long pause. "i can't" i told her still with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. "why?" she shouted. "because if i try to bring him back then all of time will be broken...its bad enough i am able to pilot this with out leaving a dent in the 1800's." i told her.

"i can't take this anymore." she said, then she had walked past me and leaving the TARDIS. i followed her outside. i looked and saw we were outside near Massive Dynamic. "sky!" i shouted. she turned around with an irritated look. "listen, Barlow has to stay there because he has a job to do. i found that out when i left you guys" i shouted back, but she was still irritated. oh well i tried.

"but what is our job Sheppard? what are we suppose to do? travel around in that box that used to be a very cool ship?" she shouted back. i didn't have an answer. "i need a moment." she said. "fine, meet me back here." i shouted. but right as i turned my back, i heard tires screeching, a big bang and then i turned around. a car had a huge dent in it. i looked around but Sky was gone.

where the hell did she go? i was about to look for her until, Black SUV's with flashing police lights rolled in around me and the TARDIS. i snapped my fingers and the TARDIS doors shut and locked. i put my hands up as i saw FBI agents get out and point guns. then i saw Olivia point her gun at me and shouted "Freeze! FBI! AND DON'T CLAP YOUR HANDS!" She shouted. "ok guys!" i said with a smile, i kept my hands up. "you got me!" i said.

then they cuffed me and put me in their car with Olivia, who was driving. thankfully, because of the TARDIS's perception filter, nobody noticed it. a Blue Box that was unnoticed. but still i was handcuffed, in a SUV, with FBI agents around me. i didn't know how i was gonna get out of custody. until Olivia SLAMMED her Brakes nearly sent me head first into the back of the Passenger seat.

she got out and every other FBI agent too. they all looked at something that wasn't there. i was looking around until i felt a hand near the handcuff's i looked to my left and saw Castiel breaking them to peices with his finger. "they see an illusion, go find the Observer. he can help you" he said. i listened to him, because well this was an escape.

i silently got out of the SUV and ran. i heard an FBI i agent shout "STOP" but i looked back and they were confronted by Castiel. i had ran towards the TARDIS whispering under my breath, "thanks Cass," and i entered the box and left.

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

it was Dark, and nearly damp in a room full of Cars. there were old cars that were refurbished. new cars that have got a dent or two. and then there was a black car. with not a scratch on it. it had four doors, and green headlights. the hood ornament was a hornet logo. but laying on the hood of the Car was a girl. dressed in Black and yellow clothes. she was laying on the hood of the car with her arms spread and a bleeding side.

outside a car is heard and the main garage door opens. then a black limo rolls inside and a man walks out of the back. he gets out while staggering and with the car in park, an asian man walks out the driver's door. he jumps over the hood and he had helped the man to the door since he is hammered after a party.

the man stumbles away from the door and towards the black car. he decides to get in and put on a green hat but fails and falls down face first. the driver looks at the hood, tramples over the man and goes to the girl who is on the hood. he presses down with two fingers on her throat and smiles a little. she was still alive. he picks her up, slings her over his shoulder and then grabs the drunken man with one hand and drags him to the door which the driver kicks down.

once he is inside, lets go of the man. "hey hey hey, Kato lets uh go stop some bad guys, come on...the Green Hornet and his trusty sidekick the Blue BumbleBee." says the man. Kato puts the girl down on the couch and notices blood. he immediatly rips off her jacket, and removes her shirt but only lifts it to show her stomach and the wound. the man gets up leans on him, letting Kato smell his whiskey breath. "get off Britt!" Kato shouts, he then kicks Britt to get him off.

"hey hey, dont try your Karate stuff on me!" he shouts. Britt then passes out. Kato looks back at him, then the , then the bathroom door. he runs jumps, and takes out bandages, unrolls the bandages and wraps it around her torso. he then puts down her undershirt, and picks her up.

then, while carrying her in his arms, jumps, flips, kicks the door down to the bedroom, and lays her down flap on the bed. he looks at her as she sleeps.

* * *

><p>(in the Tardis, Sheppard's POV)<p>

i had ran towards the Tardis and unlocked the doors very fast, because Castiel wasn't gonna detract the FBI agents much longer. i opened the doors and suddenly looked about the room. the interior has changed. it looked like the 11th Doctor's Tardis. i stepped out and looked at the exterior and its changed too. the color of the box was darker, the plaque saying "Pull to Open" is whiter, the window's have a white border but the glass was black.

i looked at the doors and there was a circle with an insignia saying "St. John's" on it. i heard screeching noises. i looked to my left as i saw black suv's turning around and cornering me. i closed the doors, put my hands up. "ok ok you've got me, but left me save you the trouble and arrest myself in this Police Box." i pointed my thumb towards the TARDIS.

They had their guns pointed at me. i had opened the doors and stepped inside. i looked around taking off my coat. i had saw the glass floor, the stairs that lead to somewhere in the Tardis. i saw on the wall a giant spherical screen that showed the outside, and i was smiling. i had ran up the stairs, to the console and grabbed the microphone.

"you know Olivia i could have valued your help." i said while looking at the giant screen. i saw Olivia's face turn red. "so if you dont mind i have to go, ive got some one to meet." i said then i had immeadiatly started working my new Tardis. i had pulled the master lever and as i moved it, the lights on it lit up with each movement. i had laughed.

but then sparks shot out and the Tardis stopped. "what? WHAT!" i had tried to get a grip on the Tardis controls but its like she wanted me to fall off the stairs. "what? HA HA!" i pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver that the 11th Doctor gave me. then, just like the TARDIS, the Screwdriver changed to the next one. i extended the Screwdriver, and the silver Claws extended. i had pressedthe button and it made it glow green.

"excellent!" i said looking at the new Sonic Screwdriver. it went perfectly to my TARDIS. i took off my coat, threw it over the railing and tried to hold on to the hanging computer as i slid flipping controls. then i got the Tardis to fly faster and faster into the time vortex and more easily through dimensions.

"WOO! WOO HOO HOO! HA!" i shouted. "GERONIMO!" i shouted as i had nearly lost my footing, while looking at the Time Rotor moving up and down!

* * *

><p>(Sky's POV)<p>

i remember a yelling at Sheppard who was near the Tardis. i told him i need to leave and then i saw a car and blacked out. i think i was dreaming because i saw Kato kicking Britt. then i woke up to the smell of coffee. i opened my eyes and saw i was in a bedroom. i had tried to get up but i felt a really bad pain in my side. "ow..." i said softly putting my left hand on my right side.

i looked at the night stand next to me and it had a cup with a leaf foam in it. i had taken it and looked at it funny. then the door opened and i saw a man with curly short hair with his shirt off drying off his hair. "oh your up... uh kitchen is uh...that way" he said and walked by. i looked at the doorway with my jaw dropped. i dropped the cup looking at the doorframe.

i got up from bed and tried hard to deal with my pain. i had backed up to find the Tardis, but all i found was a wall. then i screamed.

i had seen a chinese man run in. "what happened!" he shouted. "Kato?" i asked. i had jumped off the bed and landed in his arms. "what the hell?" Britt asked. as he ran in. i jumped off of Kato, and hugged britt. "Britt!" i shouted. "oh this is the best universe ever!" i shouted. "ow!" i shouted. my wound was hurting.

"where is it?" i asked. "where is what?" Britt started to look suspicious. "oh like you don't know!" i said. "the Black Beauty!" i shouted but then i had a really bad pain and i collapsed.


	17. Chapter 16 Blue Box and Black Beauty

the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy vol. 42

**strangly enough, a Hitchhiker's only home is wear his towel is. for Sheppard his home is the Tardis. but for Barlow, his home is where his heart is. unfortunatly, his heart was broken 5 years after he was in the Hunger Games. conincedently, he had his name changed from Barlow to Haymitch. Sheppard also changed his name to the Doctor. he thought if he had the Tardis he should have a proper name to fit. and what is haymitch doing now? Drinking in a bar in District 6.**

* * *

><p>(Haymitch's POV)<p>

i sat there remembering the good old days of me, Sheppard, and Sky in the Tardis or on Serenity traveling from universe. and yet i was trying to forget it in a glass of whiskey. thanks to Panem's work of alcohol this tastes much like orange juice... ugh... stupid Panem.

i saw a guy walk and sit down next to me. "Screwdriver please." he said. "hello" he said. he looked familiar but different. he had on a blue t-shirt, brown over-shirt, brown jeans, and white converse, and also a brown leather overcoat. "been here before?" i asked him while scratching my beard. "long time ago...thought it would be fun to visit a friend of mine." he said.

i looked at him funny. "nobody has friends here." i told him. "except you" he said. "hello Barlow" he said. i looked at him weirdly. "nobody calls me that except-" he interrupted me "except your friends from your original home" he said. he took the drink drank it, and put it down. he slapped down a couple dollars. "thanks, keep the change, the universe will end anyways" he said.

i looked back watching him walk towards the door. i had followed him out and saw him enter a big blue box. i had ran straight to it and entered the through the doors and what i saw when i entered was a really big room. "you like it." he said while leaning on the console that was a floor above connected to the stairs and oh my god! this Tardis is amazing.

"oh you have been busy..." i told him. "and so have you, _Haymitch" _he says sarcastically. "how long have you known?" i asked him locking the doors. "oh come on i knew that ever since we left you!" he shouted. "you look older by the way" he said while messing with the controls.

"you look older too, about how long 5 years?" i asked him. "Oh! the face, yeah im a bit older than you" he said throwing his coat over the railing. "how much older?" i asked him while hanging my jacket on the coat rack to my left. "200 years?" he said. "whoa? but you look 21! how?" i asked him walking up the stairs. "oh on one of my travels through dimensions i happened to find a little bit of time-lord escence and what i got was the ageing and even better. Regeneration!" he shouted while using the controls.

"ok then why are you here?" i asked him. "had to get some help... so i had found none of which so i started looking for you!" he said. "ha ha!" i shouted. "so where to next eh?" i asked him. "well, i haven't been able to find her, she is in a different universe somewhere hidden like an invisible bubble." he said. "bubble?" i asked him. "Doctor!" i hear from behind the console.

"River!" he shouted. then i saw a woman about Sheppard's height with red and yellow short hair wearing a black t-shirt, white ski jacket, tan pants with brown boots, and she also had a gun holster with a white gun.

"yes sweetie?" he said while messing with the console. "who is your old friend?" she asked. "hey, he is over 200!" i shouted. "River, Haymitch; Barlow this is Hanna but i call her River" he said. "yeah but who is the Doctor?" i asked. "i am and you are now Haymitch, this is River, and i am the Doctor now." he said. "oh and by the way, we are going!" he shouted.

he pulled a lever and had laughed. i nearly fell down. but i kept my grip on the railing and he still had made his new Tardis go weird.

* * *

><p>(somewhere in a warehouse, no one's POV)<p>

it was dark, and the only light there was was focused over a man in a chair. he was wearing a green coat, a green hat, and a black mask. he had a bloody nose and a cut lip. "so, you think you are so special." says a man walking around him, he wore a red outfit and 2 eye patches over his eyes. "with your green coat, mister Green hornet" he threw a metal rod away. "hey genius im over here" the Green Hornet said.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the blind man. "i am warning you, Britt! i am more dangerous than ever before. "oh yeah, than can you see that?" Britt said looking up at him. then green headlights turned on behind britt. "oh my god! what is that?" he hears an engine.

a girl and a japenese guy are in the car but the girl is driving. then she presses a button which shoots out a missle that is locked onto the man in red. he started to run but the missle was faster. so it blew him up. Britt laughed.

the girl got out of the car wearing a green t-shirt, and a black jacket with grey skinny jeans on. also she had blue mask. "nice work Rainbow girl!" britt said. "dont call me that!" she said smacking him. they both laughed, Kato had walked towards the body. "Britt, come here" he said. Britt had walked closer while Sky stayed towards the car.

"look, this card... it has a question mark. what does that mean?" Kato asks. "well what if the Riddler has escaped Gotham? eh?" Britt says. "could be nothing." he looks at the card.

Sky is standing next to the car. just looking at Britt and Kato do their investigative stuff. when suddnely claws reached out and snatched her as she began to scream. Britt and Kato looked back and saw that the only thing there was a blue mask. "no... SKY!" shouted Britt. "SKY! where are you?" Britt shouted looking at behind the Black Beauty.

Kato took up the mask and looked very furious. he looked back at the place wear the red man laid and all of his peices disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "NOOO!" shouts Kato. he bangs the Hood of the Black Beauty. he gets in the car, reves the engine, and honks the horn. Britt is still in the way. "Kato, Kato no! we will find your Daughter!" then as Kato presses down on the accelerator, a blue Box materializes right on top of Britt.

he looks around and sees a white door fade in and out in and out and finally become solid. he turns around and sees 3 people. a blonde man with long hair and a beard. a tall brown haired man with brown clothes on. and a woman with what looked like a skiing outfit and a gun holster.

"what the hell?" Haymitch asked. the Doctor looked funny at the man in front of his doors. River however was looking at the computer. "well i forgot to mention that i can materialize on top of people and they get in the Tardis. " the Doctor said. "only if you press the right controls sweetie" says River. "i do always- oh never mind." the Doctor said. "so lets see who do we have here?" the doctor had jumped off the stairs and started to walk around the Britt.

"lets see Green Coat, Green hat, Brown Pants and a black Mask, who could you possibly be? the Green Hornet?" asked the Doctor, "or he could be a man named Britt." says River looking at the computer. "oh so if we have landed in the Green Hornet universe then wouldn't Sky be there?" asked Haymitch. "ah good thinking Haymitch" the doctor said as he had walked to the doors. he opened them to see a car revving it's engines and now speeding striaght for the TARDIS.

"AAAHHH RIVER TAKE US OUT OF HERE!" shouts the Doctor as he closed the doors and Soniced the lock. then as River started to work the controls, The Tardis began to fly. Britt was losing his balance. the Doctor jumped up the stairs and started to work the Controls.

"you i can Fly her!" shouts the Doctor. "or we could go somewhere safe Sheppard!" shouts River. the Doctor Groans as they both work the control. then a bell is heard. "Parked us right in the home of Britt." River says.  
>"Parked us? we haven't Landed. oh i can't help it i love us doing the Doctor River scenes from Doctor Who." The Doctor said. "i know isn't awesome!" says River while they both hug.<p>

"ok so lets see whats in there?" the doctor said. he had walked towards the doors. britt shouted out "NOO!" but he was too late, the Doctor already walked through to see he was in a bedroom.

he looks around the room and Britt was shocked. the Doctor took out his Screwdriver and sonic-ed the rug floor. "yeah she was defiantly here! her dna is all over this rug." he said. River got out with a handheld computer and scanned the bed. "here too. she slept in this bed. many times, ooh she was busy." River says as the Doctor looks at Britt's shocked face when he is looking at the TARDIS.

"oh yes um, Bigger on the inside and a police telephone box well. all i have to say is the Blue is the Best color ever when it comes to this spaceship" the Doctor says putting his screwdriver back in his pocket. "they-they uh...someone, something! took Sky!" shouted Britt. "i know..." said the Doctor. "what?" shouts Haymitch. "you knew!" the Doctor puts his hands up in self-defense.

"look i needed to be sure to find her dna signature. i smelled Sulfur in the warehouse and you Britt should tell me that you too did not smell sulfur before she was taken." the doctor said. Britt looked confused for a second. "he's right. what are you talking about? and who the hell are you people?" Britt said. "ah my name is Sheppard but i changed it to the Doctor, this is Barlow but he changed his new name to Haymitch and this is Hanna but she is now called River. " said the Doctor.

"ok so Sheppard-" Britt began, " ah ah ah!" said the Doctor. "sorry, Doctor, who or what are we dealing with?" Britt asked him. Doctor had a worried look on his face. "right then, everyone into the TARDIS except you" he pointed at britt as he jumped over the bed. "what why?" Britt asked as everyone got in, the doctor poked his head out the doors. "because i don't know you" he said. he slammed the doors and the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

* * *

><p>(the Doctor's POV)<p>

as i closed the doors, River was already starting on piloting the TARDIS. i walked slowly to the console. "so sweetie where are we going?" asked River. "oh well...um..." he started but he was hesitant. he had started working on the Controls. "well you Haymitch are going back to Panem, you River back to the Storm cage, and i'm late for a mechanic's lesson with Don from Fast and Furious." he said as he had sat down in a chair and rubbed his forhead. "what? Sky is missing, something from that we dont know could have taken her and you expect me to find her?" he said looking at River

"oh you know. don't act like you don't know what it was. i can see it in your eyes." River accused him. "oh yes and your staying to help me find her?" he asked. "whatever it takes. you may have all the time in the world, but i don't and they way i'm going to spend it is by looking for her." River said without stopping. he got up, looked at River and smiled. "and you what about you Haymitch are you staying?" the Doctor asked. "hell yes." he said. "right then. lets go find her." said the Doctor.

he had ran around the console flipping switches. "ok so River place your computer in that slot and ill upload all this info from my screwdriver to the Console. with that info we should be able to track her exact position to her heartbeat." he said while putting his screwdriver, light end down in a hole in the console, pressed the button, and started to type. River did the same thing but with her computer.

he had pressed a lot of buttons and pulled some levers. "right! off we go then!" said the Doctor as he pulled the master lever which made the TARDIS go. everyone starts to laugh as we had flew straight to the place where she was. here we come Sky! after 200 years, here we come.


	18. Chapter 17 Finding Sky

**the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Vol. 42 **

**thanks to the Tardis Computer, the Hitchhiker's Guide has now been updated with all information on Time Travel, Bow ties, Regeneration, Jelly Babies, Really long Scarfs, and Jammy Dodgers. **

**what happened to Sheppard (the Doctor) is now known as no longer a mystery. it turns out that he knows how and why him and his friends, Sky and Barlow(Haymitch) have been traveling through Dimensions. **

**now that Sheppard (the Doctor) knows this, then this means he can literally do anything. so years ago when he was 19 years old, he traveled to Gallifrey with his TARDIS and asked for Time Lord essence and told them that he can destroy Gallifrey with a snap of his fingers.**

**they ended up giving it to him but at a cost.**

**remember when Balthazar took the Darkness Soul from Sheppard's? well where Balthazar put it was in another universe, and it ended up a Time lord Scientist for the rest of it's natural life. **

**the price there was is the removal of half his soul to fit a second Heart in the right side of his body. that then had given him Time Lord abilities to Age more than a human and to Regenerate. a Time Lord's Regeneration has about 13-500 lives, but since the Darkness Scientist had not been a Time Lord Before, Sheppard had received an infinite amount of lives.**

**there is a legend on Gallifrey, of a child who was predicted to have an infinite amount of lives but his name is not known except for this one. DOCTOR. so when the Scientist had put in the Heart, they told him what would his new name be?**

**he said to them "call me the Doctor" said Sheppard and now Sheppard, who was once a normal human, is now known as the Doctor, a half human half Time Lord. **

* * *

><p>(the Doctor's POV)<p>

i had piloted the TARDIS straight to the one place that i thought i would find Sky in. she wouldn't be in the Green Hornet universe anymore. i had worked the controls while River had looked at the computer.

"Sweetie! i thought you knew!" River shouted. "what? what are you talking about!" Haymitch shouted. "Sky was taken from Britt's World and taken somewhere bad!" i shouted while trying to not lose my footing.

"Sheppard where are we going!" shouted Haymitch who was under the glass floor holding on to the stairs. "Gallifrey!" shouted River "Doctor no! you can't! it's impossible!" shouts River. then i pulled a switch and then we all had been thrown about the room. i kept a hold of the console. "GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p>(Somewhere dark. Sky's POV)<p>

ugh...what happened? i never felt this way before, except 5 years ago when i was away from Sheppard. i always thought that he would find me. or Barlow at least. sadly the one thing i wish i saw was that stupid Blue Box. i looked up as i saw a really bright light.

i felt leather around my wrists and ankles. i had looked and saw i was strapped to a lab table. "w-what the h-hell?" i asked out loud. i saw a movement in the shadows. "hey you! come out here!" i shouted. then i saw what looked like Sheppard. he looked pale. he also looked like when we saw Castiel. oh yeah no help from Castiel

"Sheppard! oh god, Help me! get me out of here!" i shouted to him trying to get out of the leather restraints. then i saw about 4 no wait 10 more versions of Sheppard. "what?" i asked. "Sheppard?" then he had raised his arm which was covered in Black skin with long claws. "Sheppard is not here anymore!" shouted everyone.

"then who are you?" i asked. then all the sheppards phased into the one standing infront of me. "we are, i am Equinox!" then he started to laugh.

"oh you are something special Sky. you have something that The Doctor and Sheppard dont." he said to me. "whats that?" i asked pretending to be scared. "a Heart." then he laughed. "you'ld better let me go before the real Sheppard gets here!" i shouted. "oh Ha Ha HA! that monstrosity won't make it when i am done with you deary.." he said.

he then had made multi versions of himself that had been placed in different places around the room. once he got his foot on the table next to my right leg, he gabbed my right arm. i got feel his claws in my arm. he had then brought his left arm up and just when he was about to force it i we both heard a roaring sound and wind had blew past me letting my hair extend.

then i saw it. THE TARDIS! that blue box had faded in and out of the room and finally, with lights illuminating the new windows? this can't be Sheppard's TARDIS. but i was proved wrong when just after the Tardis settled, Sheppard had stepped out. he looked different.

he had some woman follow him out as well as a guy with long blonde hair and a beard. was that Barlow? it must be. its been 5 years since i last saw him. "oh well hello there Equinox! and Equinox and Equinox and Blimey you've been busy." Sheppard said walking out wearing Brown jeans, White Converse, Blue shirt and a Brown Over-shirt. he still kept his long hair. Classic Sheppard.

"oh hello Sky. it's been a long long time!" he said. i gave him that look that said "seriously?". "uh introductions. i am now The Doctor, this is my Friend River and she will be able to shoot the first 3 of you all at once" he said. him and River were now back to back. "first 5 for you Sweetie." she said pointing her gun. they were both in front of me..

"first 5 really? stop it." he said smiling. "make me" she said very softly. "oh well maybe i will" he said smiling. they were flirting! "am i really gone have to see this the flirting?" i said. "oh thats right. you big fell are AMAZING! hiding away the universe that Sky was in so i couldn't get to her. Brilliant just Brilliant but why though?" he asked walking around.

secretly i saw him take River's computer out her pocket. "honestly i want to know. and i know you know i want to know because, Sky, do you know why i was traveling around reality for the last 200 years?" he asked me. 200 years? he is 200 years old? "finding me?" i asked. "EEHH! Wrong, i was looking for the absolute best soothsayers in the whole wide Reality to find out who made us, as in you, me, and Barlow travel throughout the universe. and it was Him! he made us do it!" Sheppard, or wait, the Doctor started to point at Equinox who was still on the table i was connected to.

"he made us do it to get you here but for what reason? i dont know. but this place. isn't just a lab. This PLANET is a Time Machine. a living breathing Time Machine better known as Gallifrey. oh and uh by the way. Equinox, remember when i wanted Time Lord Essence and i came here to get it. well i did leave something other than my soul behind." he then smiled.

i looked curious. he had pulled out a bronze and silver object with a green tip at the end. he had held it up in the air and buzzed it. then a beeping had went off. "you hear that? that is the beacon that i left here. and do you know who will see it?" he asked.

he then brought up river computer, buzzed it and connected it to a giant computer screen which showed a map of our position in space. it had a red dot in the middle with alot of other blinking red dots coming towards it. "everyone... not just everyone in this universe but everyone in Reality. Firefly, Star wars, Doctor Who, EVERYONE!" He said. Equinox looked angry while the Doctor looked Clever. i saw barlow duck and walk near the table. i felt a hand and he had undid the leather belt that had held me in.

he then walked back to the Tardis. i had unbuckled myself and my legs. "so their only order is to fire. and believe me, the Daleks would love to destroy Gallifrey from a man with a Blue Box. oh yes the Daleks too." he said. this was the moment when Sheppard or the Doctor looked Clever.

he had thrown the computer back at River who stood near the TARDIS with a gun in her hand pointed at every single Equinox there was. i had walked back to Barlow. the Doctor had walked straight to the First Equinox and looked him straight in the eye.

"do you know what the one command i am giving you?" he asked him. "run...no guys i mean us! Run!" he said. then Equinox had screamed as everything exploded. me and barlow had stood by the Tardis while the Doctor and River had destroyed all the Equinoxes one by one. the Doctor Soniced while River shot them. they were know back to back again. "what are you doing Sweetie!" shouted River as she blasted them all. "helping!" shouted the Doctor as he had Soniced eveyone of them.

"you've Got a Screwdriver go build a cabinet!" she shouted. "that's really rude!" he shouted back, then everything started to set on fire. all of them were destroyed except for the first one. River was in the Tardis, i was and so was barlow but the Doctor was half in half out. i heard from outside. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND SHEPPARD BUT I WILL BE BACK TO STOP YOU!" Equinox shouted. "IT'S THE DOCTOR NOW!" and right before the Doctor entered the Tardis, i saw Equinox shoot something at him and the Doctor had flew back into the Tardis.

he then had sonic the doors which made them slam shut and lock and River had made the Tardis fly. he laid on the floor as the Tardis was in flight. he had the most horrible looks of pain. with River kneeled on the floor next to him and me next to barlow, River picked him up. he had looked at his hands which were glowing orange.

"back up!" shouted River. "whats happening? whats going on?" i asked nearly crying. River was already crying. the glowing had increased as Sheppard/ the Doctor looked at us and said. "im sorry" and then WHOOSH! his head, his arms which were extended, her covered in this orange glowing energy which expelled from those points. after the energy was gone he looked the same but had sweat on his head.

River and i looked confused. "what?" i asked. "you are impossible man ever!" shouts River. he winks and clicks his tongue. he then rushes up to the console. "i knew that rengen would come in handy!" he had typed really quickly on the keyboard. he had stopped jumped on the stairs and looked at us. "instant healing power, im like Wolverine but Time Lord style!" he said. "Ok SO! lets go!" he said. he had pulled a few switces on his console

"but where are we going?" i asked as me and barlow walked up the stairs. "you are going back Home to Britt. and you Haymitch are going back to panem." he said, pointing at all me and Barlow, wait Haymitch? he changed his name too? "No! I can't, im not the Haymitch that belongs there! there is nothing for me there! I want to go the the Green Hornet universe with Sky!" he shouted. then a big explosionis heard that rattled the Tardis.

we looked at the giant screen that was in the wall and it showed a planet exploding. "so long Gallifrey!" shouted the Doctor. "anyways, ok! you two off to the Green Hornet universe!" he said. then we landed. "ok off you two go!" he said. we both ran hand in hand to the door and saw my bed. "bye Doctor!" i shouted. "will i ever see you again?" i asked. "maybe, time will tell!" he shouted then the doors closed. and the TARDIS left us both.

Britt and Kato both ran in still wearing their Green Hornet outfits. "where were you you've been gone for an hour!" Kato shouted. "oh Dad, come on. i was busy" i said. then i walked up and hugged him. "and that is Barl- Haymitch. thats Haymitch. he is your new son." i said.

"yes! a nephew!" shouted Britt. he had hugged Haymitch who looked confused. "i am going to teach you so much!" he said.

"thanks Doctor...Sheppard..." i said. looking out the window...

* * *

><p>(no one's POV)<p>

going from the window out to space, zipping past a Tardis, about 5 years into the past, through Dimesions, is an Earth. normal. no Alien disturbances. only a New Mexico School and a tall teenager with his short girlfriend. he had loved her so much. he was in his definition, a 15 year old with the lungs of a 40 year old stoner. cause he was a stoner. so was his girlfriend.

he is seen walking with her. it has been days since his friends, Sheppard, Sky, and Barlow disappeared. "so Grendle, you coming to my place?" asked his Girlfriend Krissy. "will there be pot?" he asked. "hells yes... and lots of fun.." she said with a laugh. he laughed too and kissed her. then a metal box had fallen from the sky and into Grendle's hands. "what the hell?" he asked.

he read the words printed on the box. "dimensional Destabilizer?" he asked and then pressed the button and they both vanished... as the metal box fell to the ground an evil laugh is heard. it was Equinox walking towards it and picking it up.

"im coming Doctor!" he said as he laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did writing it. i had help from my friend ConfusedSoAmI. check out her FanFiction account, she is really good at writing stories. so yeah.<em>**

**the end?**


End file.
